SotP Addenda - Sith Collective, of Shadow and Darkness
by SLotH4
Summary: Documentation piece covering the history, various Orders of Sith, ideologies and philosophies, goals and objectives, and important individuals of the Sith Collective. Set within "Shadow of the Phoenix" and written by my author friend Xabiar. [In-Progress]
1. Interlude I - Intro

**SLotH4's Note:** _This Addenda will be a bit less formal and more conversational than the others. The others center around intelligence reports and whatnot, but _**_Xabiar_**_ took a different approach with the Sith. And at my suggestion, he included a short story to accompany the piece and tie the chapters together. Now, dear reader, you get to learn of the Sith through the eyes of one taking their first steps into the darkness._

_Be sure to leave a review and give _**_Xabiar_**_ some love. That boy deserves a lot of praise._

_UPDATE: Shout-out to **HailToTheKing**/**Throne_Of_Terror** (he goes by both) for the awesome cover-art he made for this. Show him some love, people! He makes cover-art for **Xabiar** as well._

* * *

_**SotP Addenda - Sith Collective, of Shadow and Darkness**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Arrival to Sadow**_

The blue-white streaks of hyperspace disappeared as the hyperdrive disengaged and brought him into the system. Six planets orbited a sun glowing an icy-blue, most of them uninhabitable and boiling. The ones on the outer reaches were little more than frozen chunks of rock. Indeed, even the planet he was heading to was only slightly better than Hoth, from what little information had been provided.

He'd attempted to research the planet of course, and found nothing. The man who had approached him had only given him a name and coordinates.

_Sadow_.

The Sith didn't take chances on making their base difficult to get to. The route the VI had plotted had warned him that there were no known fueling stations in that sector of the galaxy and the location was a one-way trip. Out of curiosity he'd ordered a different route be plotted, this time taking advantage of known fueling stations. An impossibility, as he'd found out.

The route was a one-way trip. The only possible way back was on Sadow itself. Clever. And that wasn't considering that all the routes involved traversing nebulae, asteroid belts, ion storms, or skirting black holes. Depending on the route taken, _some_ of these celestial dangers could be avoided, but not _all_ of them.

The Sith obviously meant for this to be a filter of sorts. More tests. The Sith loved their tests, and he didn't fault them. He could respect only accepting a certain quality of recruit. One reason he'd found it more intriguing than alarming when he'd learned the truth. So much about the Sith was lost, twisted, ignored, or outright fabricated that initially, he'd wondered if it was a front for something else.

After all, the Sith were gone, or at best, barely scraping by.

Clearly not the case.

R2-C8 warbled apprehensively. He smiled to himself. While for certain the Force had been useful in navigating the dangers of space, the astromech also had played an important role in making sure they had both arrived safely. Outdated the R2 models may be at this point, but there was a reason the model was still being used hundreds of years later.

With a _few_ upgrades he'd added on.

"Hard part's over," he said to the droid, flipping a few switches and gripping the helmstick, "Any readings from the planet?"

The ship began moving toward their destination and the VI calculated that it would be a few hours yet before they touched down. R2 beeped a negative.

He raised an eyebrow. "None at all?"

Slightly surprising. It meant either that any instruments were cloaked or intentionally obscured – or that there really wasn't anything at all. And R2 would be able to pick up if anything was masked. Lips pursed in a thin line, he considered options. He'd anticipated that once he'd arrived, he'd be able to land at the locator beacon at the Sith Academy.

His mistake, he realized, was assuming that the Sith would actually make it that easy for him.

"Well then," he said to himself, "Here we go."

The rest of the flight was silent and uneventful. The ice planet loomed in the distance, and R2 reported that the planet was undergoing perpetual snowstorms of various – and unnatural – intensity. The entire planet was literally an ongoing snowstorm, which he wondered if it was something induced by the Sith themselves.

It wouldn't be unprecedented.

No easy landings here. So, he did what came naturally. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened himself to the Force. Once difficult, he felt the calm and serene comfort descend over him in what felt like seconds but in reality, was a quarter of an hour.

People often believed that those who were deeply within the Force were granted precognition. This was untrue in his experience. It wasn't so much precognition as it was when he opened his eyes, the world around him simply moved slower than he could think. He could sense _everything_ around him and see in an inhuman clarity.

With deft and sure hands, he guided the ship through the snowstorm, being able to sense the currents and blasts, and turned the ship appropriately to accommodate them. He eased on the accelerator as he heard the whine and smelled the acrid stench of the overworked engines. With a hand he dissipated the snow which had built up around the ship, and through all of this, he extended his presence to the seemingly lifeless planet below.

_Ah, there._

Once found, it was impossible to ignore. There was a convergence in the Force, an area which resonated power. It was saturated in the dark side, yet he sensed no strong emotions associated with the power. There was simply a stark coldness and foreboding which filled him. _Unease_ which crept over him like thousands of tiny insects.

Well, he'd found the Sith.

He knew where it was now and could have severed the connection. But he refrained. He would need to get used to it eventually, and if he couldn't handle the passive aura of so many concentrated practitioners of the dark side… well, he wasn't going to last long. And indeed, perhaps they could stand to be balanced out a bit.

The Jedi had taught him well in at least one aspect. The Force rested over him like a calming shroud, and with his will he kept the worst of the darkness away from him. He would not allow such taint, not here and not yet. He continued traveling for many more minutes, until he saw the destination before him.

A massive temple – built in similar design as the massassi temples of Yavin 4 – stood in the raging snowstorm, although unlike the ruins, this one was whole and towering. Gray stone covered in white snow nonetheless stood out on the barren landscape, echoing the mountains which surrounded it.

It had not been as easy as anticipated, but he'd arrived at the Sith Academy of Sadow.

The whipping ice pelted him and R2 as they walked toward the front of the temple. Snow crunched under his boots, leaving tracks that were covered up moments later. The astromech was having a more difficult time traversing the snow, but managed, even if he had to slow down to allow it to catch up.

The fine cloak he wore insulated him well enough for the most part, even if the biting cold could not be fully ignored. But the physical cold was nothing compared to the icy hollowness that grew stronger with every step he took toward the temple. It was the dark side for certain, yet it was not drowning in malice and hate.

Only cold indifference which slowed his heart and chilled his blood.

The Force did not waver here; the Jedi would assume otherwise, of course. They would consider it corrupted, but he'd learned enough to believe that this was… misguided. It was not to say that the dark side simply did not exist, as that was an outright falsehood. All that was provable was that the Force here was… changed.

The Force reflected the people who used it.

It didn't tell him that there were _Sith_ here.

It told him the Sith who resided here were cold and emotionless.

Quite different from the Sith of legend.

He stopped and stood for a moment in the whirling snowstorm.

_Why am I allowing this?_

Accepting the elements was something a Jedi would do. 'Acceptance is the key to all difficulties,' so the platitude went. Even now, all these years later, he still had trouble breaking away from the standard Jedi mindset. He didn't need to _accept_ something if there was a solution right in front of him.

He drew upon the Force, that which froze his throat as happened in this warped place and twisted a gloved wrist and the ice which pelted him suddenly whipped around him and R2. With the wind barrier in place, he proceeded walking with as much ease as if it were a sunny day. R2 chirped appreciatively. He merely smiled to himself.

_Much better._

Ahead of him he spotted a lone figure waiting for him. Standing at attention, with hands clasped behind his back as he approached. He wore light armor colored black and silver, lacking any kind of marking or emblem. There were no visible weapons on him, nor did he wear a helmet. While he initially took the figure for human, the silver hair, pale skin, and striking facial markings indicated it was a sarkhai instead. Near-human, true, but with some obvious physical differences.

Namely their physical characteristics, including gray eyes, and the fact that they were almost _never_ Force-sensitive. Curious that one was here now. Out of curiosity he reached out to see if this was an exception and confirmed that the Force could not be felt by this man.

Interesting.

Instead of a greeting, the man extended a hand to the temple door which was open. With a nod he walked through with the man following behind him as the stone doors shut behind him with a grinding clang. Dusting some of the snow off R2 as the figure appraised them.

"I trust that you found your way here without issue."

"None that I could not have anticipated," he answered, straightening up and looking at the silver-eyed man more directly, "It is… difficult to hide if you know what to look for."

"So I have heard," he was struck by how calm and bland that voice of the man was, which immediately made him raise his guard, "Many here doubted you would come. I trust you understand such expectations are… _high_?"

As they had always been. "Of course."

"Good. Follow me." They began walking down the dimmed stone corridors, all of which were devoid of life. "Do you have a preference for how I address you?"

"Just 'Alexander.' "

"Understood."

As they continued, he was fairly sure he could hear something in the distance. He expected to hear the sounds of lightsabers, of exertion; battle cries and shouts. Perhaps the harsh commands of instructors. He did hear all those things, but there was another that caught his ears, and he more deeply felt in the Force.

Screams, and several individuals in unfathomable agony so painful it scarred the Force around them. It seemed to him to be the center of this temple, and he wondered what could be there, for the Force would not be so warped had this only been a single occurrence. He debated asking his guide about it, but he was blind to the Force. He could not feel it.

He decided on another topic. "What do I address you as? Are you Sith?"

"Not like you will be," he answered neutrally, not looking back, "I am the Hand of Darth Timoris. Her will, weapon, and spymaster. She is Sith, I am merely a favored instrument of her power."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. Times certainly had changed for the Sith if they considered non-Force-users so valuable. Or perhaps this was considered an insult, sending such a person to greet him instead of a full Sith. Perhaps that was a right he had to earn. But for now, he would go with the assumption that the Sith had dropped the worst of their prejudice for those who could not feel the Force.

"Impressive title," he said, "but do you have a name?"

A notable hesitation as the Hand considered his answer, or if he should give one. "Lehon Sethun."

Well, it was a good start from what he could tell. "A pleasure to meet you," he nodded, even knowing that the man wouldn't see it. Force of habit. "So, I suppose you're my… guide?"

"No," the answer was curt, "You will have Sith instructors."

"Ah," he understood, "You're to take me to my quarters?"

"Not yet," the Hand seemed to allow just the barest hint of amusement color his voice, "Your situation is unique, given your history. Most who come here… their training begins immediately, and I do as you believe. But you, Alexander… I am taking you to my Master now. Darth Timoris herself wishes to evaluate you."

The name was unfamiliar, but he knew it was certainly an important Sith. He couldn't blame her for wanting to be sure, but he couldn't say he was thrilled with the idea of a one-on-one conversation with someone he had no idea of who she was. She could very well be the administrator for the Academy.

Probably a Sith Lord.

He supposed now he would know just how truthful Cailan had been when he'd brought him into his little secret. If he'd been telling the truth… this was likely not going to be pleasant, but he'd do fine. It he'd been lying… well, then he was probably not going to come out of this meeting alive.

Alexander did not scare easily. He did not become easily disturbed. His previous work with the worst of the galaxy from the lowest scum on Coruscant to the ghouls which infested the Senate had seen to that. There was little that could shake or stun him anymore.

Yet the moment he crossed some invisible threshold, something changed.

It began slowly, softly. A feeling that he only absentmindedly noticed as they approached the chambers of Darth Timoris. His hands felt warm, an odd sensation in the frigid temple, and he stripped the gloves off to see hands slick with sweat. While not exposed to the elements, the temple was still possessed of a cold, leeching off the stones.

He placed a hand to his forehead and inexplicably felt the skin slick as the sweat chilled moments after it appeared. His hands were clammy and the closer they got, the warmer he became, to the point that it was uncomfortable and he was considering discarding some of his garments. His normally calm heart was beating with thuds that thundered in his ears, drowning out the outside world.

The Hand of Timoris said something Alexander only barely understood and uttered an immediately forgotten reply. But he knew that something was very, very wrong. Now, standing in the presence of the Dark Lord herself, he was wishing that sweaty hands and uncomfortable warmth was all it was.

He felt like he was going to die.

His vision kept blurring as tears welled up in his eyes, not out of pain or emotion, but because his body was _reacting_ to the Sith standing before him. There was no other explanation. His heart sounded louder and louder, yet instead of a racing heartbeat, it was ever so slightly growing slower and his breath became short and shaky as he could swear there were invisible bands around his chest, squeezing the breath from his body.

Slight tremors wracked his body, shaking his normally steady hands; shivering not from the cold, but from a deep and primal terror that gripped his heart that he rationally knew he shouldn't feel. Every single corpse, abused slave, science experiment gone wrong leapt to the front of his mind in vicious, gory detail. Everything he had wanted to forget was called into his mind making him want to scream.

But he couldn't. Not here.

His stomach churned and threatened to revolt. He had not eaten prior to coming here, which was likely a fortunate decision, yet his throat still clenched, and he wanted nothing more than to keel over and empty the bile festering in his stomach, and even now, had to concentrate to keep it from coming up.

The Force, so long an ally he could call upon was impossible to grasp now. Not because it was gone, but because his power was nowhere _near_ that which emanated from the woman who so effortlessly warped the Force around her, twisting it into what he was feeling with every aspect of his being.

And the more he tried to fight it, the stronger the feeling became, as it perverted his feeble attempts to strengthen himself and doubled the agony he was feeling with a coldly malevolent presence. The Force within the vicinity of Darth Timoris served her, and only her. Anything else would be purged or tainted.

Such power. There was one lesson from the Jedi which he should have always kept in the back of his mind, because it was one of the few that were universally true.

_Size matters not._

The woman who was a Dark Lord of the Sith was small, petite even. She stood a full head shorter than himself and wore a simple black tunic with matching robes over it. Her hands were encased in simple black gloves, and she wore basic boots and leggings. Only two aspects stood out about her – the lightsaber at her waist, and the helm that obscured her face.

The lightsaber was little more than a silver cylinder at first glance, though he somehow noticed through watery eyes that there was writing on the hilt. Not aurebesh, but some other kind of writing not in any language he knew – not Huttese, Cheunh, or even old Sithese. Maybe it wasn't writing at all, but just symbols. It likely didn't matter.

He wondered how much of his uncertainty and fear he was feeling was evoked from the helm she wore. A silver mask, it covered her face completely, with solid metal where eyes should be, as well as no mouth. The mesh on the lower cheeks may have been used for respiration, but he heard no sound coming from them.

He had no idea who could be behind the mask. It could be human or alien, beautiful or horrifying; it was unknowable and set his mind furiously racing, encouraged by the tainted aura around her. Ironically though, it was the mask which he latched onto as his focal point, to keep him focused.

"Sit." She motioned to a long black table with empty chairs; the only piece of furniture in the room itself. A Sith holocron sat in the middle, glowing malevolently with red power.

He complied, moving slowly and carefully so as not to accidentally throw up on her. He sat down, not exactly with grace, but he didn't trip over himself even as he clasped his clammy hands together to keep them from shaking. He kept trying to obscure the tremors affecting his body.

She waited some long moments, looking down on him and he dared not look up to her. A few seconds later she sat down across from him, resting her hands on the table. "Do you know where you are?"

Her voice was like the rest of this planet, cold and calm – reinforced by the slight mechanical rasp of her helmet – yet with something lurking underneath the cordiality. Were it not belonging to this woman, and with how he was feeling, he would have even described it as pleasant, though she had no identifiable accent.

"Sadow." He swallowed, trying to make sure his voice didn't crack from the dryness that infected it. "That was the name given to me. The Sith Academy of Sadow."

A slight nod of the helmet. "And they told you nothing else?"

"No, my Lord."

She turned a hand over and the lightsaber on his belt flew to hover over her palm. It ignited with a blade the color of the sky, humming in the silence, though Timoris never grasped the hilt itself. Instead, she appeared more interested in the lightsaber's construction rather than the quality of its blade. "I'm told you are not a Jedi, yet you carry a lightsaber all the same. Curious."

"Not a Jedi anymore, my Lord," he quickly corrected, "I was at one point."

"The Jedi do not let their own go easily," she noted, "Especially not _you_."

He clamped his mouth shut to keep it from chattering and gave a firm nod. "They were more interested in it not becoming a scandal."

"And you agreed."

"Out of necessity, my Lord," he answered, still feeling some shame at how he had… well… let the Jedi intimidate him so easily, "I am certain the Jedi would have ensured I be silenced had I not."

"You were a Padawan who saw the wrong thing at the wrong time," Timoris's words were emotionless and firm, "It is irrelevant. Your actions alone are not what I desire to know. I want to know _why_." The lightsaber shut off and rested on the table before him, as she laced her gloved fingers together. "I want to know what has led Alexander Solo to the Sith. Tell me your story, we have time."

In truth, it didn't matter how much or little time was permitted, he knew she was going to want his life story and clearing his throat and pushing down the bile once more, he began to talk, trying to ignore the ever-slowing heartbeat that thudded in his ears.

He talked for what felt like hours, and over time… the aura which permeated the air became more bearable. With something to focus on, particularly the silver helmet of Timoris, the worst of his symptoms could be forcefully ignored. He stumbled over his words a few times; talking in halting sentences and having to stop when he became lightheaded from his constricting chest, but those eventually faded into the background.

Timoris just sat and listened. She only asked questions when he reached the end of part of his story, mostly prodding his rationalizations or thought processes, which were more difficult to process given his overstimulated brain, but he nonetheless wracked his brain to give answers. At no point could he determine what the Sith Lord was thinking or feeling.

But he was acutely aware of the fact that she was prodding his own brain. Telepathy was a usage of the Force that only a few could reliably tap into, but she did so effortlessly and the cold weight of her own mind against his – capturing every stray thought and emotion – proved almost to be more of a help than something he was apprehensive of.

Any sense of stability was better than none at all.

Eventually, he finished – and waited.

He didn't quite know what to expect, or even what he _should_ be wanting from her. Was he being analyzed for potential weaknesses? Was his history an issue? Was she merely curious? He realized that he really should be asking the question as to _why_ Timoris had scoured his soul – and had he been thinking with any degree of clarity, he probably would have.

Then again, what was he going to do? Say 'no'?

"Your reliability is not in question," Timoris finally said, "You would not have been permitted here otherwise. You would not have learned the Sith survive and thrive. No. I am speaking to you now because of suspicions I had when my agents were watching you."

The revelation was not surprising to him at all. In retrospect, he wondered how long they had been shadowing him. "Suspicions as to what?"

"To your place _here_," she rested her hands flat against the table, "We can determine with a high degree of accuracy what Order one will fit into best in the Sith. There are many, each espousing and following the teachings of Sith of legend and history. Individuals are drawn to particular Orders based upon a variety of psychological factors and histories. I specialize in this, as do many of my people. We rarely make mistakes."

She ever so slightly turned her head. "Yet you… you do not so easily fit into the molds which exist. Our conversation has affirmed this, and I have confirmation of your strength and potential – and that your training is indeed unfinished."

He just blinked in some disbelief. How _anyone_ could think he had strength and potential when he struggled merely to recount his life was questionable – though he also got the sense that Timoris did not give empty compliments to make people feel better. "Thank you, my Lord."

Timoris appraised him for a few moments, and stood quietly, removing one glove revealing flawless pale skin – likely a human then – as she walked around the end of the table until she was looking down on him. With her exposed hand she lightly pinched his sweat-slicked face with two ice-cold fingers and turned his head to look up at her. "Look at me."

Not having any other choice, he simply complied.

"I am not ignorant as to your feelings now, much as you attempt to hide it. It is natural, as your body reacts to the dark side and I who command it. The dark side does not tolerate those who cannot handle the power. It destroys them. It does not cast them out or ignore them. Those who cannot _endure_ the power will be purged. The rest will be tainted."

Had the mask had eyes, he would be looking up at them now. "One week ago, a Jedi Scout was brought before me, one who wandered too close to us and whose disappearance could be easily explained. A Jedi whose mind was weak and susceptible. She endured one day before me, her body failing as she coughed blood and bile in her cell, and her mind raced with apparitions and hallucinations of terrors only she could comprehend."

Her voice held him in a trance as she continued. "She soon begged and pleaded to end her life, swearing to tell me anything if only the horrors she saw and felt were gone. And so, I gave her what she wanted. I removed her eyes and ears, and all that was left was her tongue, and until she finally expired hours later she screamed everything she knew; everything that came to mind in between her pleas for mercy even as her heart slowed, and blood boiled. No…"

She trailed off briefly, and let go of his chin. "You possess an innate _will_, otherwise you would have died as we spoke. Your command of the Force, while clumsy and unrefined, shows potential remaining from your training." The glove she left on the table returned to her hand and she covered it up once more.

"There is precedent for those like you, who do not notably fit in the framework which currently exists," she continued, walking to a shelf which contained old physical books, scrolls, and tablets, "I suspect that reading this will clarify the path you wish to take. Read it and begin your training."

She returned to him with a small tome, with black binding and no title. He took it carefully and stood. "Thank you, my Lord."

She motioned to something behind him. "My Hand will show you to your quarters. I believe we will speak again."

Behind him, Lehon stepped forward as Alexander blinked. Had he been there the whole time? Obviously, and he didn't know how he was able to endure the aura of Timoris so calmly – in fact, it didn't look like the man was even remotely affected.

"This way, Alexander," he said, motioning to the door and he walked toward it, allowing a sigh of relief that this was almost over. Every step taken away from the Sith Lord was one where he could physically feel his body returning to normal.

Lehon said nothing as they walked. Thoroughly drained, Alexander had no desire for conversations or talking – later he might seek out the Hand and ask some questions. But not yet; not until he had recovered to an acceptable degree. He eventually arrived at his quarters, which were small and plain, with only a bed, small wardrobe, and bookshelf.

"Refreshers are down the hallway," Lehon said, stepping back, "Are there any questions?"

"No." Alexander shook his head, not now. "Actually… yes. When am I expected tomorrow?"

"Training grounds at 0900," Lehon answered immediately, "The center of the Academy. You will find your way easily enough. The Instructors will provide you with what you need."

"Then that's all." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Sleep well," was all Lehon said, "You'll need it for tomorrow."

At that he closed the door, and Alexander walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. He would prepare to rest later, but for now, a curiosity about the tome in his hands captured his attention. He would rest in time, but for now, he would learn more about the Order he was set to join.

So, he opened the tome, and began to read.


	2. Welcome Brochure

_**SotP Addenda - Sith Collective, of Shadow and Darkness**_

* * *

**ON TRUTH, POWER, AND EVOLUTION – A NEW ERA OF THE SITH**

* * *

**_A WELCOME AND INTRODUCTION_**

Our kind have histories in darkness, secrecy, and mystery. It is how we have thrived. It is how we have survived. It is how we have grown strong. All these concepts and tools have their place.

But this is not the place for them.

I write these words; these _truths_ for you. For if you hold a bound tome in your hands, listening from my holocron, or are reading it on a modern datapad, you have proven to someone that you are worthy of being here. We do not suffer the stupid, shackled, or limited of body or mind. Yet if you _are_ reading these words, you have also been deemed to be _confused_ or _conflicted_.

Our goals seem contradictory or elusive; our structure abstract and unknown; our philosophies clashing as an air of danger surrounds the members. You do not know your place; you do not know your purpose. You have been found _wanting_; an empty vessel of power unsure where to direct yourself.

I shall reassure you, reader, that this is unsurprising and anticipated. It is why I was directed by my Mistress to write this – to _educate_ you on the Sith. To reveal to you our secrets, to demonstrate the breadth of our knowledge and _power_. But also, to _challenge_ your preconceptions of what it means to be Sith. To destroy and _shatter_ your beliefs, the _arrogance_ you no doubt possess.

A Sith inherently believes the galaxy shall bend to their will, and that all are subservient to their will. This attitude is _good_, it demonstrates your _ambition_. Your willingness to accept and command the power you hold.

Yet you are nothing here now and many who read this will never be anything more. You will languish in subservience or die to the stronger. You will fail to evolve. You will fail to grow. You will die a failure.

Do you feel angry at this moment? Insulted by the words I write, these _truths_?

_Good_.

Let that be your first lesson within the academy you train in; as you learn under the old masters.

_You are nothing, and are entitled to nothing. Everything must be earned or taken._

I am merely an archivist to Lady Vathila; a historian who knows more about the history of this galaxy than any who are alive today. I have seen thousands of ambitious hopefuls enter our Order and receive the tome you may hold in your hands. I have seen many ascend and claim the power which is theirs by right.

I have seen far more die, or worse – fail to fulfill their potential.

But let me show what I know about you. They are all the same; only a very specific individual finds themselves reading these words now. You have awoken to the power which is inside you; the power which you _command_. You rightfully wish to impress your will upon the galaxy. Perhaps you sought teachers, and asked questions which their limited traditions and knowledge could not answer.

You left; left or were cast out. Perhaps even hunted because such teachers feared your potential and power. It does not matter, because you were found – or led – to the place you are today. The place where you _belong_, for no Sith can ever be accepted in the galaxy for what they are. We will always be hated, hunted, and feared by the lesser beings of this galaxy – by the jealous.

Understand this second truth.

_A Sith is incapable of finding solace and sanctuary within the galaxy – a Sith must forge it for themselves or amongst their kind._

Sith, reader, regardless of the philosophies they follow, are united in a singular understanding – the pursuit of _power_. Most cannot understand the justification for such, and a few that do, ultimately reject it as valid. Sith understand. Sith do not always agree, nor should they, but they _understand_.

If they do not – they are not Sith, but merely pretenders. This is the third truth I shall impart to you.

_To be a Sith is to grasp the power which is rightfully yours through any means possible. To reject this truth is to reject what it means to be Sith._

This is a truth any Sith instinctively knows.

It is what _you_ know, reader, else you would not be here.

But you have _questions_. You see the Sith around you and do not know what to do, where to _go_. You do not know fully what you _believe_. There are many, many teachings and philosophies of the Sith, and unlike the blind Jedi, we do not hide those who have forged their own paths and pursued power as _they_ saw fit.

Such individuals embody what it means to **be** Sith.

You will read the teachings of the Orders, and you will intrinsically be drawn to one of them; their words will resonate with you; their beliefs and philosophies will validate what you have always _known_ to be true. I do not cast judgement on such decisions, nor will I promote one above all else. You would be a fool to think of me as unbiased, but I have learned enough to realize that – for now – there is no truly superior philosophy; there will not be one until the galaxy is completely within the grasp of a Sith – and _stays_ in their grasp for all time.

The ultimate path to power has yet to be realized. Perhaps you will be the one to do so, or even forge your own unique path to power.

Most likely not.

Let us begin.

* * *

**_ON TITLES AND MODES OF ADDRESS_**

You are now in the presence of Sith, and your respect for them is due. They have earned their place within these walls, as you will earn yours. You need not fear accidentally addressing a Sith, as there are only two types of ranks who walk these halls – the masters and students. The students are easily identifiable, and should it not become apparent, I will detail the various ranks and positions within each Sith Order.

Sith are easily identifiable unless they deliberately obscure themselves or hide their identities. While not uncommon, one is unlikely to be punished for failing to address a full Lord of the Sith should they be in disguise. Although I should note that in some initiation rituals, perception and deceit play a role, so merely consider your circumstances and keep your wits about you.

Right now, you have no protection.

You are expected to address your peers by their proper title, be it Acolyte, Initiate, or Apprentice. Only Lords of the Sith have authority over life and death as it applies to students outside their own Orders – if you attempt to remove those who you consider rivals or enemies through lethal force, you will be summarily executed and made an example of.

We will not fall victim to the mistakes the Sith have made in the past. Our _enemy_ is the Jedi, and fighting amongst ourselves will only ensure we are set back another thousand years.

For full Sith, the title of 'Lord' is acceptable for all Sith. Some may prefer to bear the prefix of 'Darth' in place of 'Lord,' while those who choose the latter title will usually refuse to acknowledge the 'Darth' title. The title of 'Lady' for female Sith is also acceptable should they wish to be addressed as such. Some Sith may forgo a title altogether, and may solely be addressed by their name, or a title of their own choosing. The title 'Dark Lord/Lady of the Sith' is rarely used but not unheard of – it has connotations of dominance within the Sith hierarchy and is often used as a challenge to a Lord's peers.

There are no special rules, restrictions, or traditions that need be followed. A Sith is free to choose their own title and many often take a new name when they claim the title of Sith Lord. This, of course, is not required, but it is something any initiate should consider as they proceed through their training and development.

Tradition is respected within our Order, but we do not bind ourselves to it at the expense of personal choice. Any individual who states otherwise is lying – or testing you. A _Sith_ does what they please – within reason at this juncture – and this applies to how we choose to identify ourselves.

* * *

**_ON OUR FOUNDATIONS_**

The pillars of our Collective are the Orders of Sith. Historically, there have been hundreds of thousands of Sith, and of that number, individuals emerge which make their mark on the history of the galaxy itself. You might know some of the names. Sidious, Bane, Krayt, and yet each of these individuals _distinguishes_ themselves from each other beyond mere accomplishments.

They are _Sith_ who have not allowed the past to constrain them and have forged a new path, a new _understanding_ of what it means to be Sith. They sought, fought for, and acquired _power_. They had _vision_. They had _purpose_. They achieved great things, and yet eventually they were defeated, either by their enemies or betrayed by their own.

It is essential, reader, that you understand that the Sith are _diverse_. This is a _strength_. The Jedi are a homogenous body that can never truly evolve or develop; the brilliant and powerful are forever constrained by the rigid principles and structure of their Order. A Jedi will usually only have a limited understanding of the Force, and those who explore beyond the confines of the Order, beyond the _rules_?

They are forbidden; they are cast out; _rejected_.

The Jedi cannot _grow_.

Yet is every new development, every new understanding by a radical Sith Lord an advancement? Is it superior?

No. But it does not have to be. Ideas spread; they can be refined; adapted. They can be explored to their fullest potential. They are, as all things are, a path to power.

This is embodied in the Orders of Sith. Unlike the previous incarnations of our Order, we _reject_ the notion that there is one true path for Sith to follow. One _single_ philosophy. By the wisdom of my Mistress, Lady Vathila, we understand that the enemy of the Sith should not be ourselves – but the _Jedi_. A house divided and plotting to destroy itself cannot stand, regardless of the strength of its members.

Look throughout history. Look to the past of the Sith. How many defeats have not come from the Jedi, from the Republic, from the Alliance? How many have come from another _Sith_? Yet is this to reject the belief that weakness should not be tolerated? Is it to say that we are all _equal_ within this Collective?

_By no means_.

But let the conflicts between our kind come when our greatest enemy is purged from the galaxy, along with all those who follow. Also consider, reader, that such perceptions and purity tests are subjective. What is a weakness for one individual may be a strength for another. What is heresy for one may be the absolute truth for another.

What makes one _Sith_?

Hold this question in your mind, reader. I will return to it shortly.

There are some fundamentals one must understand about the Orders of Sith. There are thirteen which have been recognized, and each Order is organized around the teachings and philosophies of a certain Sith. There are no requirements that they be living or dead, though at this moment the only Order centered around the wisdom and teachings of a living individual is the Order of Lady Vathila.

There is no arbitrary limit of Orders which can exist in our Sith Collective. More can be added. Others can be removed. All that matters is that the followers prove that what they have learned and follow is worthy of respect and a legitimate path to power. It is not expected that the Orders be friendly or even allied to each other, as the teachings of certain Sith contradict the teachings of others.

This is allowed. But as of this point, it does not matter. The Jedi are the enemy we seek to defeat, and until that day comes, we will not turn against one another. For there is only **one** rule the Orders are bound to until this requirement is achieved. **One** rule all Sith obey without question.

_No Order of the Sith shall attack, plot against, eliminate, or target the individuals, organization, or resources of another Order upon the pain of eternal torment._

When the Jedi are dead; when their allies are scattered and hunted; when the galaxy can be reshaped by the hands of the Sith – only _then_ will this rule be dissolved, and the Order who is superior will emerge from the fire and control the galaxy – and beyond it – until the end of time.

Do you doubt our resolve? Our commitment to this rule?

Yes, of course you do. We are _Sith_ after all; betrayal is in our blood; it is in our past. A betrayal of such magnitude would merely instigate the civil war that awaits our Collective, it would be the spark which brings our kind down once more.

I do not blame you for thinking as you do. It is not as though there is no precedent for these actions.

**Doubt no longer.**

Walk, reader, put down this tome or datapad, shut off this holocron, and go walk. Walk and _listen_. For some once thought as you did, there were those who _doubted_ the plan; the _wisdom_ of Lady Vathila and believed they alone were destined to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy. They attempted to strike many of the other Orders.

Some succeeded. Some killed Sith Lords who were not expecting such brazen betrayal. Should they have been better prepared?

Perhaps, but not yet. Not while the Jedi still live.

It is time we discuss a matter you will no doubt have noticed – or will notice in the coming days.

* * *

**_ON DARTH BANE AND THE RULE OF TWO_**

Darth Bane is a complex subject as it relates to the Sith, reader, for multiple reasons. None can deny the impact he has had on the Sith and indeed many of his beliefs and philosophies have not only been shared by many Sith for thousands of years, but are worth examining and debating in their entirety.

Many arguments have been put forth in support and rejection of the Rule of Two. Arguments which persist to this very day, and one would expect this Collective of Sith to have perhaps an Order of members who follow the tenets of Bane and his disciples.

I do not blame you; such is a reasonable expectation.

Those who read may perhaps yet wonder, pondering how one can reconcile the harsh and direct demands of the Rule of Two – with a Collective of Sith numbering far greater than the paltry number proposed. For there is no ambiguity, no complexity when one reads the words of Bane which have persisted through the ages.

_Two there shall be. No more, no less. One to embody the power, the other to crave it._

Through this, Bane believed, it would ensure that the Sith continually grew stronger and stronger; it would ensure that they would not be undone by those weaker and lesser than them; ones who did not deserve such power and influence. It would allow the Sith to conserve their strength, adapt, and hide in the darkness while they grew in power, the Jedi ever ignorant as to their true identities and influence.

Yet we must ask – is such a belief sound? Is Bane as infallible as so many believe?

The answer is complex.

It is important to understand that the Rule of Two is sound – _when it works_.

The Rule of Two is fundamentally flawed, and relies on it being followed expressly in the way Darth Bane envisioned it. Should both Master and Apprentice do so, the Sith will indeed grow stronger and stronger – from a certain point of view.

Had they not followed the tenants of the Rule of Two as Bane envisioned, the Sith could have easily destroyed themselves.

It is a question of what we define as _strength_, what we define as _power_. Is the art of dueling worth more than mastery over the arcane arts of the Force? Is brawn more useful than limited physical strength yet holding much cunning? Is Sith Sorcery more powerful than brutal applications of telekinesis? Is Sith science more valuable than artifact recovery and mastery?

Such questions Bane did not answer, and in truth, there can _be_ no definitive answer for what 'strength' the Sith should seek.

The Rule of Two also failed to take into account the vindictive, prideful, and _selfish_ nature of our kind. It assumes an _honor_ that history shows few Sith possess. Do the Sith truly become stronger when the apprentices kill the masters through poison and in their sleep? Does the method of execution even matter so long as it is carried out? Does it matter when it takes place, or is any point acceptable? Is it cowardice or intelligence if an apprentice strikes when the master displays visible ailments?

Bane clearly expected the apprentice to defeat the master without ambiguity, without resorting to such backhanded tactics. One must wonder how well he knew the Sith if he expected such to be the norm. Perhaps he expected such to be instilled through training and the guidance of the master, yet the Rule of Two ensured there could be no more than the master and apprentice – and so they exclusively held all the history and knowledge of the Sith.

Knowledge which can take root in curious minds.

Make them _question_.

Make them _wonder_.

There is little arguing that the Rule of Two was necessary, as it ensured the survival of the Sith for a thousand years. Yet to continue to adhere to such in the modern age – when the fear of extinction no longer hangs over our kind – is questionable.

I will return to the earlier posed question – how can the Rule of Two coexist with our Sith Collective?

It cannot.

This is not to say there were not attempts, as indeed there once existed an Order of Darth Bane, a small group of Sith who sought to follow his teachings. Lady Vathila noted the issues and incompatibilities such beliefs had with the Sith Collective, yet nonetheless agreed to allow the Order to be founded under the express promise that they would adhere to the One Rule without question, and keep any internal conflicts to themselves.

Was this a foolish gesture? Should such have been permitted?

It is not my place to say, yet all here deserve a chance to prove themselves. The followers of Bane were no different.

Yet the truth became apparent. The Rule of Two is simply _incompatible_ with the Sith Collective. Within months, the Order of Bane grew, then shrank, then grew again as their members fell to their own hand. Did they grow stronger? In ways, most certainly, but certainly not to the extent as to pose a threat.

They despised the other Orders, barely holding in sneers at those they considered fools and false Sith, who believed things such as _numbers_ and _discredited philosophies_ would inevitably doom the Sith. Indeed, they viewed _us_ as traitors, _us_ as weak, _us_ as unworthy of being called _Sith _even as they killed their own.

It is impossible to say what the final breaking point was. It ultimately matters little, as the Order of Bane struck the Sith in the dead of night without warning or mercy, determined to put down the 'pretender Sith.' Many Sith died that night – masters, apprentices, powerful and weak. If nothing else, the Order of Bane proved that they were not completely without merit. Yet their hubris was such that they underestimated the might of the Collective; the _wrath_ of Lady Vathila and the Enforcers of Marka Ragnos.

They waged rebellion and paid the price of breaking the One Rule.

Did you go for a walk, reader?

No?

_Get up_.

Did you listen? Do you hear the cries; the screams?

No?

_Keep walking_.

_Listen_.

Walk to the training grounds, or if you happen to be where our greatest are, to the Council Chambers. You will soon hear the screams of these Sith who dared break our Collective apart. Who struck against Lady Vathila and the other Masters of the Sith. Death, reader, death is too quick and good for such fools whose self-destructive natures could have doomed the Sith for another thousand years.

They are stored in cases under the ground, trapped in cases made of diamond and transparisteel, their faces and bodies are exposed to those who walk above, and at the whim of the Sith we can hear their screams as they are tortured day and night, kept alive due to the ingenious work of many Sith. Through old Sith Alchemy and Magic, advanced nanotechnology and engineering, these traitors will be continuously brought to the brink of death over and over again.

The Order of Bane serves as a _lesson_ to any who would dare weaken our Collective whilst our greatest enemy still lives.

**Never doubt our resolve. Never doubt our wrath.**

* * *

**_ON THE ORDERS OF SITH_**

With this bit of history done, I will give a brief overview of the Orders of Sith. If you are frustrated by the lack of detail, fear not, for each following chapter will cover each Order in detail. This is merely to acquaint yourself with the pillars that make up the Sith. Perhaps you may even be drawn to one now. Do not be surprised if this is the case.

I have arranged the list of Orders in aurebeshical order. Do not assume that this is a reflection on their power, skill, or anything resembling an actual rank.

**The Order of Emperor Jadus**: A Sith whose name evokes respect, fear, and awe from the few who knew about him, Jadus was among the most enigmatic and mysterious of Vitiate's Sith Empire. These views now recovered: on the application of terror, hatred, the Force, the Force-blind, and more are highly atypical of Sith of the past – or today. Methodical, brilliant, and terrifying as he once manipulated an entire Empire and briefly assumed control, Jadus was a figure larger than life even among the Sith, and now his followers continue his legacy. They are made up of spies, intelligence operatives, psychologists, and interrogators. They are feared with good reason, yet are among the closest allies of Lady Vathila.

**The Order of Lord Kaan**: While some Sith saw the Jedi as something to be eradicated and never imitated, others decided to take the strengths of the Jedi Order and turn them into their own. This was the result of Skere Kaan, a former Jedi who left the Order in disgust to form the Brotherhood of Darkness, which was to be a Jedi Order without the fear that held the Jedi back. Through his efforts, the Sith quickly regrew their numbers and grew strong enough to bring the Republic to its knees. The philosophies and beliefs of Kaan, once dismissed by later Sith, have resurged largely thanks to the emergence of Darth Krayt's 'One Sith.' The members of this remade Brotherhood are exclusive, paranoid, but above all else, _loyal_ to each other – for they have not forgotten the betrayal of Darth Bane which ensured their downfall.

**The Order of Darth Krayt**: The rise of Darth Krayt, and one of the most recent Sith in galactic history, have played a significant role in the resurgence of the Sith and the spreading of our teachings. Seeing weakness in the limited numbers of the Sith, Krayt corrected that weakness by forming the One Sith, though unlike Lord Kaan, he did not make it into a dark mirror of the Jedi Order, but an organization with a supreme leader – himself. The One Sith – despite their defeat at Jedi hands and later fracturing during the Third Imperial Civil War – still endures, and many have found their way back to us, and want little more than to avenge their previous defeats by wiping out the Jedi once and for all. They share a joined history with the Order of Snoke, as a faction within the One Sith once allied with his forces in his attempt to conquer the Empire, and to this day, these Orders are among the strongest of allies.

**The Order of Darth Nihilus**: The power that the 'Lord of Hunger' once commanded has only been matched by a handful of Sith, and most certainly not in the manner he wielded it. A wound in the Force, he was unique among Sith and it was only through the actions of another wound that he was defeated. An enigmatic and shrouded figure for his legend, going so far as to speak an archaic dialect of Sithese that was only understood by his most devout disciples and encoded his true beliefs in hidden holocrons and texts.

However, the mysteries of Darth Nihilus are slowly but surely being brought to light, as those within his Order work tirelessly to translate the collection of artifacts, holocrons, and texts created and written by Nihilus himself. Ancient secrets of the Sith Assassins have once more been discovered and the Order of Nihilus commands a deadly shadow army – though their most important task is completing the work that Nihilus began – the research on the wounds of the Force – and how to manipulate them.

**The Order of Darth Nox**: The legend of Darth Nox is an inspiring one for all Sith – the story of how the lowest slave became one of the most powerful Sith Lords the galaxy has known. A master of harnessing the spirits of Jedi and Sith to her will, as well as the arcane arts, her own followers have been scattered and in hiding for thousands of years, and have finally rejoined the Sith proper. A small collection of families whose bloodlines can be traced back to Nox herself, they are proud, exclusive – and _powerful_. One may enter their Order, but only if they pass rituals of the most lethal nature.

**The Order of Emperor Palpatine**: The culmination of the Rule of Two, Palpatine – more properly known as Darth Sidious – was the first Sith in millennia to achieve control over the whole of the galaxy. A master manipulator and political savant, his maneuvering during the Clone Wars was nothing short of masterful, and all achieved without defeating an enemy in a lightsaber duel. Few in the galaxy even knew his true heritage as a Sith, and they didn't need to either. The members of this Order follow in this legacy by pulling strings and hiding in plain sight. Politicians, businessmen, and psychologists are all members, and their influence only continues to grow in the galaxy with the blind Jedi none the wiser.

**The Order of Darth Plagueis**: While many may be aware of the 'Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise,' what many often forget is that Plagueis was perhaps the greatest Sith alchemist and scientist since the days of the Sith Empire. His works on the nature of the Force and the thousands of experiments he conducted are still utilized today, and the members of this Order continue this work to discover the secrets the Force has kept hidden from us. Doctors, scientists, geneticists, and zoologists all apply their knowledge in this pursuit.

**The Order of Marka Ragnos**: One of the oldest Sith, and among the most powerful, it was Marka Ragnos who was responsible for shaping the Sith into what they later became, and indeed, into what the Sith are today. Only Bane himself can claim a similar legacy. A master of manipulating the power struggles between his rivals in the Sith Empire while maintaining power, he held such sway over the Sith in life and death such that even today his presence still endures as his will shapes the Order once more arisen in his name – and employs those within it to serve the Sith to their fullest abilities. It is the Order of Ragnos which remains vigilant for betrayal and deception within our Collective, preventing the plotting which has brought us down so many times before; it is they who ensure that we stand united in our goal of eliminating the Jedi once and for all – and that our conquest of the galaxy is without flaw.

**The Order of Darth Revan**: Hero, villain, conqueror, savior, Revan played all roles of significance one can in the galaxy. Jedi for much of his life, Sith for another, and of the many individuals who have lived, he held a unique perspective. That he returned to the Jedi later in his life does not render the beliefs he expressed and wrote as a Sith null and void. Indeed, Revan had a unique view on the Sith and the Force. A _wider_ view than the traditional light and dark both the Jedi and Sith have traditionally bound themselves to. The members of this Order do not limit themselves to just his teachings as a Sith either – there is something they realize about his flirtation with all sides of the Force, and they perhaps understand a fundamental truth of what it means to be Sith better than other Orders.

**The Order of Supreme Leader Snoke**: Is it fair to confer such a legacy to a man who did not explicitly identify as a Sith? Indeed it is, for Supreme Leader Snoke embodied what it is to be Sith even if he never publicly acknowledged it as such. There are few individuals in the galaxy who were as skilled in the telepathic aspects of the Force as Snoke, and that was the means by which he grew his army and nearly conquered the galaxy. Such loyalty he commanded – forced or not – is worthy of emulation and respect, as his followers contribute today – many of whom come from the remnants of the First Order. Despite the former members of the One Sith creating their own Order instead of joining with the Order of Snoke, the Order of Krayt is one of their strongest allies – as they did not forget when remnants of the One Sith willingly emerged to join forces with the Knights of Ren. Despite their joined failure, it was only the One Sith who were their allies at such a crucial time – not the Sith as a whole.

**The Order of Darth Traya**: Once a member of the Sith Triumvirate, the self-titled 'Queen of Betrayal' was quite the unique individual, in that like Revan, she continuously walked the line between the Jedi and Sith, the light and the dark. Her opinions and beliefs on the nature of the Force, as well as critiques of the Jedi and Sith are memorable and compelling enough for individuals to follow them. This Order is indeed more philosophical in nature compared to some others, though I would be remiss if I did not mention that the words of Darth Traya certainly had an influence on Lady Vathila when she was forging the Sith into what they are today, and the Order serves as one of her strongest allies in our Collective.

**The Order of Lady Vathila**: The greatest and most powerful Sith in recent memory, Lady Vathila is the reason that the Sith will once more rule the galaxy – this time _forever_. It is through _her_ iron will and wisdom that the Sith have _abandoned_ the heavy shackles of our past in favor of evolution. It is through _her_ foresight and intelligence that the Jedi and their allies will fall and the galaxy will collapse. And it will be _she_ who controls this galaxy when it is purged through fire and blood. The members of her Order are many and faithful, her children and apprentices alike. While her Order does not _rule_, it _leads_ the Sith to victory, and through victory our chains will be broken.

**The Order of Emperor Vitiate**: Some Sith aspire to rule an Empire, others a galaxy, still more desire godhood. Vitiate would not be satisfied with merely being an emperor, it was not enough to satisfy his ambition. No, he would soon rule over this galaxy and all others. Life itself would become subservient to his will; it would be created and destroyed at his whim. Such aspirations cannot help but be commended, and there were instances where he very nearly succeeded in achieving power beyond what any Jedi or Sith has ever achieved. His followers seek to do the same, and rule as deities over an enslaved – or dead – galaxy. We shall see if they ultimately succeed.

* * *

**_ON THE HIGH COUNCIL OF THE SITH_**

As there are so many different ideologies and interests represented within the Sith that it requires some kind of management apparatus. The Sith Collective is far too large to be managed solely by one or few individuals, and as such the High Council of the Sith was formed. In function, it resembles the Dark Council of the old Sith Empire, or Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness.

But there is an important distinction to make – the High Council exists largely as a means of coordination between the various Orders and makes decisions which affect the Sith as a whole. No Sith Order would _dream _of telling another Order how to conduct themselves or dictate their commands. All that matters is that there are no overlapping operations and all pertinent information is shared.

In this way, the Orders of the Sith are free to conduct operations as they see fit and ensure that the Sith are continuously informed of new developments. Larger plans and offensives can be developed, as well as suggestions made between Orders to leverage their unique talents. But one might ask, who commands the High Council?

A question which should have a clear answer. Our Collective relies upon mutual cooperation and respect between the Orders. One cannot be above another and maintain the illusion that all are equally of merit. Each Order has the same degree of influence and votes as others – even that of Lady Vathila. As the founder of this Collective, it is hardly surprising that the Orders take her opinions into account before reaching significant decisions. While her approval – or lack thereof – is not required, many first seek her blessing if for no other reason than to show respect and deference to one who has brought the Sith back from the brink of collapse. But it is no strenuous task, for Lady Vathila, in her eternal wisdom, is open to ideas and plans from other Orders, and is more than willing to employ creative and experimental tools and ideas in service of the Sith. In the end, this is the only quality she cares about, as that which strengthens our power ensures our ultimate success.

Who sits upon the seats of the High Council is largely irrelevant. They speak for their Order, and can be removed, changed, or rotated as needed by the Order in question. Some Orders rotate representatives each year, others are appointed for life. It merely depends on the Order in question, and, as mentioned earlier, as the High Council is more responsible for management, it is a role most Sith can fulfill with little difficulty.

I will list the names of the current members of the High Council, though I will not expand upon them here. These individuals will be greatly elaborated upon in their respective Order's chapter. Patience, reader, all will be revealed in time. These individuals will be listed in the same order as the Sith Orders above and the names will be updated periodically (unless you are reading this in an analogue tome).

**Members of the High Council of the Sith (circa, 450 ABY)**

**Darth Timoris, Lord of the Mind** | _The Order of Emperor Jadus_

**Lord Zarya, of the Reborn Brotherhood** | _The Order of Lord Kaan_

**Darth Nihl V, Fist of the Sith** | _The Order of Darth Krayt_

**Darth Monika, the Living Wound **| _The Order of Darth Nihilus_

**Prince Lestko Beni'vel*, Bearer of the Legacy** | _The Order of Darth Nox_

**Darth Altis, Dark Lord of the Sith** | _The Order of Emperor Palpatine_

**Darth Sana, Dark Lord of the Sith** | _The Order of Darth Plagueis_

**Torfan Vana, Avatar of Marka Ragnos **| _The Order of Marka Ragnos_

**Darth Oridian, the Conqueror** | _The Order of Darth Revan_

**Nathis Ren, Legacy of the Supreme Leader** | _The Order of Supreme Leader Snoke_

**Lady Sara-Il, Mystic of the Sith** | _The Order of Darth Traya_

**Lady Vathila, Dark Mistress of the Sith** | _The Order of Lady Vathila_

**Lord Interitus** | _The Order of Emperor Vitiate_

_*Prince Lestko Beni'vel is the 'official' Councilor of the Order of Darth Nox, however, at the time of this writing, the Prince is still too young to assume the mantle. As such, his mother, the Princess Regent Copania Drellik-Beni'vel acts in his stead until he comes of age (circa, 455 ABY)._

* * *

**_ON EXPECTATIONS AND THE PAST_**

There is a question which has no doubt cropped up in your mind, either now or previously. What is actually _contained_ in this collection of knowledge? What information is to be conveyed to you to utilize how you see fit? There are certain expectations you have; when you entered the Sith, when you began reading this tome.

Have they been met?

It is not important.

Perhaps you expected this to contain pure information; dry and boring articles on the various structures and organization of the Sith. Lists of acronyms and words to memorize. Perhaps you expected to find me speaking about the rich and expansive history of the Sith; of the champions and emperors, our rise to power and subsequent defeats.

Perhaps of the great Lords of the Sith. Sidious, Nox, Jadus, Vitiate, Exar Kun, Malak, Naga Sadow, Marka Ragnos, and more. So many have existed throughout history that hundreds of books could be written on them, and indeed, there are many texts which tell those tales. History, reader, is essential in understanding the Sith for sure. It has influenced our actions throughout history, it has influenced the galaxy, and it has also influenced the Sith Collective you are a part of now.

But you expect details? You want to learn more?

That is good; curiosity is a sign of interest and commitment. I will regale you with the histories of the Sith, you will merely have to wait to hear me describe the Orders. But such details are not important now. I can tell you the history of the Sith in a few short sentences, and the rest are just extra details.

Sith rise, they conquer, they face opposition, they are then brought low by betrayal or Jedi. They go into hiding and this cycle repeats again. Sometimes the lull lasts thousands of years, other times only hundreds. Some are even less. But the Sith have never been eradicated, nor have the Jedi.

Compare these words, this _truth_ that I have written and show me a period where that has not been the case. The Sith Empire, Vitiate's Empire, the Brotherhood of Darkness, the Rule of Two, Krayt's Empire. It repeats over and over. And on a scale smaller than empires, it plays out a similar way. Sith brought low individually by Jedi and betrayal.

The Sith are inherently self-destructive. History proves this.

Are you surprised by this admission? Are your expectations altered? Did you expect this to be a mere propaganda document to indoctrinate you in our ways? Did you think I would sing the praises of the Sith? That _I_ am little more than a mouthpiece for Lady Vathila?

I cannot speak the truth if I am _blind_ to it, now can I?

Lady Vathila is not interested in some brain-dead sycophant in her Sith Collective and neither am I. Do not assume that the Sith you speak to know everything or are even correct. This applies to myself. I seek to _challenge_ you. I wish for you to feel uncomfortable and vulnerable when you read. But does this mean that I am right?

Certainly not.

But you know the truth. Living individuals have difficulty denying it. The body and mind instinctively know they are wrong, that what they're being told is the truth. Oh, they will deny it of course, you will likely deny being made uncomfortable and uneasy now. But you would not be the first, you merely say such things because you didn't know it would be so nonchalantly acknowledged.

The _Sith_, reader, are far from perfect.

They are selfish, arrogant, sadistic, self-destructive, manipulative, and 'evil.' These labels you have heard and dismissed from your mind as lies and propaganda – or that you quietly believed yet kept to yourself in fear that such acknowledgements would be punished.

Such _lies_ serve no one here.

All of what I listed above is true. Sith have, can, and do embody all those things. Not all Sith are like this, of course, but to state that those individuals are something they are not is merely insulting. _If_ the Sith are these things is _not _something you should ask.

What you should ask is if it _matters_.

Does it matter if a Sith is selfish? Is that not merely the instinct of all living individuals? Is that even necessarily bad?

Is arrogance a hindrance if it is earned? Would you consider Sidious or Vitiate's _arrogance_ to be a detriment or unearned? And yet again, what makes the arrogance of the Sith so much worse than that of the denizens of the galaxy? Of the _Jedi_, who are so arrogant as to believe that _they_ should be the sole arbiters of what should be learned and what should be forbidden?

Is _sadism _a flaw if you have the power to carry it out? Is _evil _truly a criticism when the word is so subjective that it can mean whatever the one who says it wants it to mean? Are Sith self-destructive, or are they merely culling the weak from the strong, or taking measures to preserve everything they care about?

_Labels_, endless **_labels_**. And do any of them matter?

They do _not_.

The _Sith_, reader, are many things. We are saints, monsters, killers, heroes, villains, doctors, teachers, students, criminals, soldiers, and _more_. To paint Sith as nothing but 'murderous monsters' is just as inaccurate as stating that 'all Sith want to impose galactic order and rule benevolently.' Not all Sith desire control over the galaxy, nor are all Sith mindless killers.

Do such exist? Of course, I can list dozens of examples for each right now.

But reader, if you truly think that the Sith are _just_ one thing, if they follow a singular belief or concept, let the scales fall from your eyes as very little could be further from the truth. Perhaps at one point, this was true. But the wisdom of Lady Vathila has revealed to us the error of such close-minded ways of thinking.

Let go of your expectations, let go of your unfounded _beliefs_.

It is time you are told the _truth_.

* * *

**_ON DEFINITIONS AND TRADITION_**

Do you recall the question I posed earlier?

What makes one a Sith?

Hold the answer in your mind or do not proceed until you have decided upon one. Think carefully on it. You will be not be asked to answer; this is no test, but I have found that the answer speaks significantly to the mindset of the individual in question. If you admit you simply do not know, this is perfectly valid.

You are reading to _learn_, after all.

Now, let us explore this question.

When you think of the Sith, what comes to mind? Is it the red lightsabers? The dark robes? Men plotting in the shadows? The blue and purple lightning shot from gnarled fingers? The stomach-turning experiments and monstrosities created? Do you picture history and the reigns of Sith? The Sith Empire? The Brotherhood of Darkness? The Galactic Empire? Perhaps even the Old and New Republics?

Or perhaps you see a figure; an individual who so perfectly encapsulates what it means to be Sith. Is it Darth Nox? The frail form of Darth Sidious? The faceless masks of Darth Revan or Darth Jadus? The imposing presences of Darth Vader or Darth Krayt? The lithe forms of Lumiya or Darth Talon? The charismatic presences of Darth Caedus and the Empire's Wrath, Darth Vauner?

I list all these names and subjects to make you realize the inherent contradictions that exist within the Sith. Would the Sith of Vitiate's era understand or agree with the Sith of Sidious's era? Unlikely, and this is not a fault. We do not _need_ to agree with each other. We do _not_ need to accept that our beliefs are wrong simply because another disagrees.

We are not _Jedi_.

So what ties them together? What makes all these unique and different individuals _Sith_?

Is it species? No, for there have been Sith of all races, humans and aliens alike.

Is it gender? No, for male and female Sith have existed since the beginning of our Order.

Is it tradition? Considering the amount of unique rituals and traditions from the Old Sith Empires to those of Krayt, as well as the continued evolution of the Sith understanding of the Force, this cannot be the case.

Is it philosophy? By what do you mean? Do you mean to say that either Bane or Krayt is not a Sith? For the Rule of Two and the Rule of One are inherently in conflict. Do you then dispute one having the identify of _Sith_ stripped from them?

I should hope not, for both are worthy of the label of Sith, regardless of their philosophical differences.

The question remains.

Is it the lightning? The death that clings to many of our kind? Hardly, for the Jedi have killed thousands in their time as well, one only need look to the Militant Order for proof. Even lightning is no sure indicator, for Jedi Master Plo Koon was recorded as using similar powers in the days of the Old Republic.

Perhaps you are growing frustrated, either because no answer presents itself, or you have reached my conclusion and are tired of my meandering. All in good time, reader, we are getting close to the _truth_.

Let us address one more matter – one you may not have even thought to have asked – does the dark side itself indicate one is a Sith?

The answer, while based in acceptable circumstantial evidence, is still not correct. One merely has to look to the Imperial Knights, the voss, and, in some respects, the Quabular Jedi to see this disproven. All these individuals utilize the dark side in some way, either directly or as part of rituals. You would not call these Sith, so merely using the dark side cannot be qualifying.

Is it simpler then? The measure of cruelty? Of lives taken? Must one be drenched in blood and lives to be Sith? A reach, surely, for you see the Jedi claiming hundreds or thousands of lives, yes? And if cruelty were the sole criteria one could be considered Sith, then individuals like Caedus, Lumiya, and even Vauner could not be Sith.

Being a Sith does not mean being incapable of empathy. It does not mean being incapable of benevolence.

Ah, I sense that some readers may be revolting in disgust at such words. Perhaps _you_ are at this moment. These words, these _heresies_, from a _Sith_ no less. We shall dive further into this shortly. It is time to answer the question I have posed above.

_To be Sith is to pursue and acquire power by any means necessary._

Look to any of the examples I listed. What connects _each _and _every _one of them? What connects _all_ Sith?

The pursuit and acquisition of _power_.

Without exception, this is what determines if one is Sith. A Sith who does not desire power is no Sith, but a pretender. Power is independent of philosophy or tactic. It can be grand or small. But it is always something to be grasped and employed. Not all who desire and pursue power are Sith, but all Sith desire and pursue power.

Perhaps you are frowning, thinking of this critically. Perhaps this thought has entered your mind.

_If the pursuit of power is what makes one Sith, then what role does the Force play?_

An interesting question. But consider this as well: Must it play a role at all? Can one hold true power without the Force?

That, I will leave you to ruminate on for now.

* * *

**_ON POWER_**

What is power, reader?

Is it the iron grip of telekinesis? The dominance of telepathy? The crackling of lightning? Is it sheer command of the Force? Killing dozens by your own hand? Is it control and manipulation over lives beyond your own? Perhaps it can be realized in a feeling; perhaps it is command of armies and soldiers.

Or perhaps it is less physical? Perhaps power is knowledge. Perhaps it is money. Perhaps it is connections and political influence. You, reader, likely have a different definition of what power truly is than I do. This is normal and expected. Indeed, it would be more surprising – yet not unheard of – if we held the same definitions.

But this is just power in general, how one perceives it. Let us look at it more personally. What is power to _you_? What do you want to use your power for? Is it to take revenge? Is it to punish those who would harm yourself and those you care about? It is to acquire vast wealth for yourself? Is it to cut down opponents in the thrill of combat?

There is no wrong answer here. Do not be ashamed of your desires, for Sith wear our ambitions with pride. You do not need to want to control the galaxy to be _Sith_, only to use your power to achieve what _you_ and **only** _you_ want. The desires of others are secondary to your own. Let none shame you for achieving what you want.

And do not fear. When you achieve one goal, you will look higher. You will develop _ambition_, and this ambition will take you far.

But what you use power for is for you to decide, and you alone.

Listen to the fourth truth:

_The only objective truth of power is that the definition of power is subjective._

This truth is established. So, consider it for a minute. Think on the implications. Note the vagueness of the statement, as well as the condition for being considered Sith.

Perhaps you are grasping it.

Let us discuss what power can be.

Let us discuss the ultimate power in the galaxy – the Force itself.

When one thinks of the Sith, one typically connects them to the dark side of the Force. The destructive potential and awe-inspiring abilities our people have brought to bear. You have read the texts where Sith sneer at the Jedi for limiting themselves so completely to the _power_ the darkness offers.

They are correct. The Jedi limit themselves artificially. They _fear_ the dark side because they fear they will realize that we are _right_ to utilize it. That they have been _lied _to since the beginning and we – their _greatest enemy_ – were right. Perhaps they will come to this realization just before we purge them from this galaxy.

But the Sith have been no better.

Perhaps you shake your head at this. Impossible, you may say, you have just said that the Sith have no such restrictions on the dark side.

You are correct. The Sith historically did not. They _embodied_ the dark side, just as the Jedi have embodied the light.

Yet consider that the Sith were just as restrictive and draconian on the usage of the light side of the Force as the Jedi were to the darkness. The Sith historically have _weakened_ themselves in this way out of _fear_. Fear that perhaps the Jedi were not as weak as they believed, that the light could have power of its own within it.

_Heresy_ you may be saying, for why would a Sith print such lies and slander?

Because, reader, we are not the Sith of old who _blind_ ourselves to the power the Force offers. The Sith _take_ power; we _control_ the Force, and yet we have been forbidden from exploring the lighter aspects for generations out of a misguided belief that the darkness is superior above all else, that it alone is the _true_ and _only_ path to power.

And where has this belief gotten us?

Reader, _look _around where you stay. _Look _at the state of the galaxy.

Do the Sith _rule_?

They do not. _We _do not. We have risen, waged war, and fallen. Our reigns are brief or of only partial success. And yet let us look at history. The _Jedi_ were the guardians of the Republic for over a thousand generations while the Sith hid and plotted in the shadows. The _Jedi_ were responsible for the fall of Sidious and the collapse of an Empire after a paltry rule of less than thirty years. The _Jedi_ now control a _third_ of galactic power and more than that, they have _evolved_ as we have done throughout the centuries.

And you dare suggest to me that the light side the Jedi call upon is **_weak_**?

You dare suggest the Jedi themselves are **_weak_**?

The fool who believes such will be the first to die. This idiotic belief that one side of the Force is weaker than the other is unfounded and has crippled entire _generations_ of Sith. Not even the _Jedi_ believe this ludicrous falsehood. Grand Master Yoda himself merely stated that the dark side is not stronger than the light – implying that the inverse was also true.

This is because light and dark – they are all part of the singular energy field which is the Force.

The Force is _power_.

Why would anyone restrict themselves to using only a portion of it? Because of _tradition_? Because of _fear_? Because of _cowardice_? The Jedi themselves do not draw upon the darkness _because_ they fear the power will 'corrupt' them. Sith? The Sith have believed that the light is _weaker_.

Once more I ask – who is in hiding, and who sits within the seat of galactic power?

We are _Sith_. By the wisdom of Lady Vathila we will no longer _lie to ourselves_. We will not refuse to accept power merely because the _Jedi_ draw from the same methods. Perhaps, reader, you feel furious and angry at the heresy that is in your hands – but _listen _closely.

It is only the pursuit and acquisition of power which makes one Sith – not the light or dark sides, not even the Force.

Does this mean one must use the light to become powerful?

Absolutely not. Indeed, the majority of Sith still do not believe they need to rely on such. The very idea is uncomfortable. But as we do not tell Sith how they shall acquire power, we shall also not restrict the experimentation of such from unconventional sources. Understand this – using the light side of the Force does not mean one is not a Sith. Displaying characteristics of mercy, benevolence, tolerance, and charity does not mean one is not a Sith.

For these are all in pursuit of _power_.

Must one be evil to pursue power? Must one be good to be benevolent? Of course not, these are arbitrary labels and expectations. We are Sith, we _reject_ such arbitrary classifications. We do not expel and ostracize those who are different; those who _challenge_, us like the Jedi and so many others.

I would like to conclude this section with a discussion which has so often precluded the Sith from exploring the Force in its entirety – that of _weakness_. To follow the light or utilize such aspects of the Force is to open yourself to weakness. Mercy is a weakness, it is said, compassion, benevolence.

But why?

Benevolence gains loyalty, loyalty is power. Mercy cultivates goodwill, this can be turned into favors, connections, and loyalty. _Power_. Compassion cultivates loyalty, makes others more willing to speak, work with, and support you. _Power_.

_Weakness_.

Such fools the Sith were at times.

But what is a weakness? Simple, it is more accurately classified as a vulnerability. A weakness is not in some interpretation of the Force, but the individual itself. It depends on the person. For some, it is status. Others, it is a person – a spouse or child perhaps. Still more covet wealth. Others fear a past event coming to light. It could be a character trait. Perhaps one is overly arrogant or selfish. Perhaps they are too naïve, too easily taken advantage of.

Everyone has a vulnerability. The greatest Sith are not exempt. Sidious was brought down by his hubris. Kaan and Plagueis were brought down by trust. You are not special. Learn your vulnerability, for it is the greatest threat to your power. Learn it, and learn to master it.

A weakness is not usually something superficial and obvious. Sidious was a gaunt frail man, but you would not _dare_ call him _weak_ because of frailty, yes? Similarly, the Jedi are not _weak_ because they use the light side. They are not _weak_ because they exercise compassion or benevolence.

If you are so arrogant as to believe this is the case, then I question the intelligence of the one who brought you to our Order.

But perhaps you can yet learn a thing or two.

Perhaps you can still learn the _truth_.

* * *

**_ON THE JEDI_**

You have seen my mention; my _disdain_ for the Jedi Order so far. I do not make assumptions about your own relationship with the Jedi, reader. Perhaps you were one of their Order, perhaps you hate them, perhaps you are indifferent. Yet regardless of your reasons or relationship to the Jedi, they are our mortal and eternal enemies who must be eradicated.

But why?

I will first state that it is not because of their refusal to take the power they so easily could. The Jedi could rule the Alliance should they grow the spine and develop the will to do so – they could do it very easily indeed, to the cheers of the crowds. But this alone does not make them worthy of extermination.

Is it because of how they treat those who question their beliefs? In how they excommunicate or expel those who stand against their draconian views on the Force? No, it is not, because in that respect the Sith were no better until now. By that logic, we deserve to be eradicated as much as the Jedi. Ignorance is not grounds for extermination.

Is it simply because we are better than them, more powerful than them that they should be eradicated? Again, no. I will address this shortly, but the Jedi have those in their Order who are more powerful than you or me. They can be as ruthless and merciless as the Sith at times, and to say that we would condemn an entire group to die based on _morality_ and _superiority_ is laughable.

The removal of the Jedi is a matter of _survival_ for the Sith. The Jedi have a mandate to hunt down and purge the users of the dark side – the _Sith_ – and they will not rest until this is carried out. They believe they are engaged in a near-holy battle between light and darkness, in their ignorance not realizing that one cannot exist without the other.

We have made the mistake of allowing the Jedi to live when we were in power. We became complacent. There have been three great purges of Jedi in the past. Times when our enemies were brought to near-extinction by our efforts. But every time they were cut low, our enemy survived and brought ruin to us, time and again. The Jedi retained their unity, and their drive to strike back against the Sith. As Luke Skywalker so perfectly demonstrates, so long as a _single_ Jedi exists, we are vulnerable.

We are _threatened_.

This is another reason why the Sith must abandon the outdated notion that one side of the Force is the true path to power. We must work to _change_ the perception that the Sith are a mere monolithic entity of the darkness. I am of the firm personal belief that the first group who actively controls _all_ aspects of the Force is the one who shall emerge the victors in this ongoing conflict.

The Sith are no more traditionally _evil_ than the Jedi are traditionally _good_.

Labels. A burden to all who are forced to bear them.

Returning to the Jedi, you must immediately dispel the notion in your mind that the Jedi are _weak_ or _stupid_ as many of our brethren did in the past. They are just as strong and powerful as the best of our Masters – with the exception of Lady Vathila, of course. They have evolved and reformed into a political and military entity as their Order never has before.

They are _prepared_ for us. If they learn of our presence, many of our kind will perish.

What comes to your mind when you think of Jedi? Peaceful? Diplomats? Naïve?

Expel these lies from your mind. Learn the _truth_. _Know_ your enemy.

The Jedi of today are hardened soldiers; they are savvy and manipulative politicians; they are spies without equal. They control and manipulate elections for their benefit. They strike without mercy and execute their enemies dispassionately. They are _intelligent_. They are _dangerous_.

They may remind you of Sith.

I will concede that they are learning, but they are still too restrained. They will never grasp the power they could easily earn. They are content with only a third of galactic power, and even then, power is not their goal.

Whereas for a Sith, such power would be the intent, not a mere _side-effect_.

The Jedi have their vulnerabilities though, but that is a topic for you to learn elsewhere. I am merely going to tell you _why_ they are our enemy and _why_ we will eradicate them. How that shall be done is for others to determine.

* * *

**_ON OTHERS WHO WIELD THE POWER_**

More than the Jedi use the Force in this galaxy, and it is worth spending some time discussing them and how they might factor into our conquest. All will fall before us eventually, and either submit or be killed, but there are none who are inherently marked for extermination.

The **Imperial Knights** are first. They have a respectable understanding of the Force and use it as a tool in service to their Sovereigns, both aspects of light and darkness. In this alone they are superior to the Jedi. Yet also like the Jedi, they limit and restrict themselves from grasping the power which they could easily take. They deserve to rule the Empire entire, not be a merely military arm of the Sovereigns. Perhaps when their leaders are dead, their true potential may become apparent to them.

The **Mandalorian Jedi** are little better than the Jedi Order, as they reject the dark side entirely for reasons as arbitrary and ludicrous as the Jedi Order. Beyond this, many would dismiss them as a credible threat simply due to their youth as an organization and their numbers which hover in the low hundreds. Yet we would be fools to ignore the danger which they can pose, as they trace their origins to the descendants of Darth Revan himself, and are taught – in secret – by old and powerful Force-users; beyond the reach of the Order itself for hundreds of years. There is a strength there, and one which shall be carefully considered before we ultimately remove them from the galaxy.

Sects such as the **Quabular Jedi** are quite fascinating to observe, and if nothing else, all these individuals experience the _truth_ of the power the dark side offers. They are truer than the Jedi in that their rejection of the darkness, of the _power_, is a choice made of their own free will and not denied from the beginning. While many return to the light, we have those in our ranks who realized that giving up the power they rightfully claim is wrong and pointless. Ultimately, the Quabular are not our enemy and are too small to be of significant threat.

The **Voss Mystics** are the last I shall cover, and they have quite a curious view of the Force and the power it provides. They are not Jedi, nor are they Sith. They are ruthless in their usage of power when they need to be, but they have no ambition, no desire to _use_ their power. Light and dark are abstract concepts to them, and for that alone they must be respected. Their overreliance on visions is questionable, but such visions have saved their species time and time again. They are one of the few who the Sith could one day consider allies, and on that day, they may understand what it means to be Sith.

* * *

**_ON OUR PURPOSE AND FUTURE_**

We are reaching the end of this chapter, the first step towards your understanding of the Sith Collective. If you have not thrown down this tome in disgust, or shut off the holocron in anger, then I commend you for reading this to the end. You need not agree with what I say, in fact, if there is one more minor truth to know, it is that you will find that – outside of the Jedi – few Sith agree on much of anything.

What these words are meant to do is _challenge_ you. I do not care if you reject paths of power, that is your right, and your right alone. But I will not accept you failing to understand that _all_ paths to power are acceptable, even if they fly in the face of what you believe. This tome merely tells you what is _permitted_ within the Sith.

If your path to power is unconventional? If it draws upon the light side of the Force? **Pursue it**.

Take the opportunity that is **yours**.

Of course, you will not use your power to sabotage the others in this Collective. The One Rule will not be broken, and you will not want to end up like those who attempted before. But this is a fine transition to reiterate what our end goals are.

This Sith Collective is not permanent. It shall only exist until the Jedi are defeated and gone. Then the only obstacles to your power will be other Sith, and with our greatest enemy gone, it will be time to determine who is truly the strongest among us. This is anticipated, it is expected, and it is welcome.

One day, your friends may be obstacles to your power. Do not let them become your weaknesses or if you do, then know that they are, so that they cannot be utilized against you.

The future is action against the Jedi. Your own role has yet to be determined. You now know what it means to be Sith, you know the paths of power which are open to you. But you still have questions. You want to know _more_ about the Sith, the Orders, the Masters. You desire more knowledge.

Knowledge that I am happy to impart onto you. It is time we begin our exploration of the Orders of the Sith. You cannot make an informed decision until you know the _truth_ about what each one is, what they believe and what they follow. You will _know_ which Order is right for you. Each one will likely be alluring in some way, but the Force will draw you towards the correct one.

Or perhaps you will found a new Sith Order and make your own path. I cannot see the future, and even if I could, I would not tell you differently. You have started your _own_ quest to power. The galaxy is within your grasp, and within the Sith you will rise to your full potential – and beyond it.

You have read far enough, it is time you learn who _I_ am.

I am Veritas, Archivist of the Order of Lady Vathila.

Join me, reader, as we learn the truths and teachings of the Orders of Sith. Your true education begins now.


	3. Order of Lady Vathila

**Xabiar's Note: **_A lot of this is taking what **SLotH4** already had and expanding on it a bit, so he gets most of the credit for specific things in here, including an unimaginative word here and there. You'll know it when you see it, suffice to say it's not the most subtle of symbolic names :)_

**SLotH4's Note:** _Why are you such a bully, **Xabiar-chan**? :'(_

_The 'g' is clearly silent._

* * *

**THE ORDER OF LADY VATHILA**

* * *

**_ON ORIGINS AND QUESTIONS_**

It is fitting that we start here.

Each Order within this Collective is a piece of the mosaic that makes up the Sith; each has a role and part to play in the plan and the conflict to come. Yet no matter the size, the resources, or indeed the _power_ each Order possesses, they are directionless and ultimately pointless without the guidance, the ambition, or the raw strength of our Lady.

It is the Order of Lady Vathila which binds our Collective together.

It is by _her_ hand that we have reached the heights we stand today.

It is through _her_ wisdom that we have curated and elevated the best our people have to offer; through _her_ iron will to achieve a plan which has for so long been elusive in its success.

Without Lady Vathila, without her Order, none of this would exist.

But, reader, questions have no doubt arisen in your mind.

It is understandable and expected.

You no doubt read the names of the Orders, perhaps even looked ahead to see what awaits in future chapters. You saw the names of Sith, some more familiar than others. You saw the greatest of us represented. Palpatine, Vitiate, Jadus, along with Sith of old like Marka Ragnos, to the more recent breed of Krayt and Snoke.

Names you recognize, even if you know few details on some of them. But what _is_ important is that you recognize them. You were likely not raised in the Sith. Few are. Perhaps you sought out this knowledge, persisting in your search for the _forbidden_ or _tainted_, as the Jedi would say. Many initiates come with a working knowledge of Sith lore and history, as this hunger will not be satisfied with the paltry offerings this galaxy has on display.

Yet there was one name I suspect you did not recognize.

There is no need to be embarrassed or ashamed by it. I assure you that there was no great Sith of history that you happened to never stumble upon. Lady Vathila is beyond worthy of her place among these Sith of legend, yet she has not risen to prominence like her peers. Indeed, if you somehow possessed knowledge of her prior to arriving to our Collective, it would be an impressive feat.

Nonetheless, the question remains.

Where did our Lady come from? Where has she been? What has she done?

_Who is she?_

Our esteemed Mistress did not reach the position she is today without careful consideration, planning, and knowledge. You will notice I did not specify _power_. Power on its own is useless. It does not and has _never_ guaranteed victory; else we would have ruled the galaxy long ago. While Lady Vathila possesses power beyond the likes you and I can comprehend, that is not what entitles her to lead our Collective. It is _not_ what will lead us to victory.

No reader, it is her _vision_ which is what has led her to where she is today. Her mind is beyond mortals such as us. I shall endeavor to explain as clearly as I can, but you must understand, reader, attempting to explain one who even I cannot fully comprehend is no simple task. It is describing the mind of a god to a lesser being.

I do not say this to insult you, reader, we are all lesser compared to her.

Let us begin.

* * *

**_ON LADY VATHILA, DARK MISTRESS OF THE SITH_**

Unlike many of the Sith who followed, our Lady was born into the Sith during the era of the Brotherhood of Darkness under Lord Kaan. Born to one of the few – perhaps the _only_ – massassi enclaves left, which had grown from a single Sith family, they were naturally wary and suspicious of outsiders, and had cut themselves off from the galaxy at large.

Fear drove this enclave; they who still considered themselves Sith, but who were afraid of being exposed to the galaxy and being hunted to extinction.

One wonders why they persisted, as such isolation, such _impotence_ was, in essence, another death. A Sith who makes no impact, a Sith who _cowers_ in fear, is no Sith at all, just an empty shell that merely _exists_.

Mere _existence_ is not the life any self-respecting Sith would lead.

One can live in the shadows and change the galaxy. This was proved by the followers of the 'Rule of Two.'

Our Lady was raised in this constraining and degrading lifestyle, taught that this was all her life would amount to. Merely preserving old traditions of long-dead massassi Sith and continuing an incestuous legacy that accomplished little but keeping the bloodlines alive.

For what purpose?

Such has never been shared with me. I cannot imagine any answer would be satisfactory.

Lady Vathila was an anomaly even within her family, a being of power that dwarfed all around her, and even as a young child, she possessed more power than the eldest so-called Sith relative. This initial power was what ultimately granted her freedom from the oppression she lived in. For she was already a scholar in her early years, eager and willing to learn, and fascinated by the rich history of the Sith, a legacy she thought she would continue proudly.

Learning that she was destined to merely remain hidden, a concubine to continue this bloodline?

There is little I can do to convey the disgust and _insult_ such revelations had on her.

Yet unlike her brothers and sisters, and indeed her parents and extended family, Lady Vathila would not bow to such archaic and cowardly commands. She was warned and threatened, and in response she splattered the eldest and most powerful Sith into pieces, staining the old massassi temple with blood for the first time in centuries, before breaking the minds of the remaining elders for condemning their legacy for so long.

None stopped her as she abandoned them on the planet, taking the only working starship and setting off into the galaxy, determined to seek out knowledge of the ancient Sith, as well as those who still persisted.

The Sith during this time were in disarray, scattered across the galaxy. Singular, isolated, _weak_. Our Lady encountered more challenges in this new galaxy, being forced to learn to read and speak foreign tongues, as well as maintain her anonymity. She knew that her species was supposed to be extinct, and knew better than to draw attention to herself.

Covered by dark cloaks, hoods, and gloves, and with no Sith Order standing, our Lady instead decided to learn all she could about those who had come before. She knew some of the oldest Sith, those who had existed when the massassi lived, those under Naga Sadow and Marka Ragnos, but the later Sith she was ignorant of.

She traveled to the great libraries of Coruscant, the lawless lands of the Outer Rim, the old homeworlds of the Sith, and with each visit, her knowledge grew, her skills became refined, and her vision became clearer.

What vision, you may ask?

We shall get to this in good time.

She was especially intrigued by the legends of Emperor Vitiate; a Sith whose power has never been matched, except now, of course, by our Mistress; the Emperor who possessed such power over life and death, an immortal over an Empire that lasted a thousand years. A goal was formed before her, for she did not intend to act within the timeframe of a mortal.

No, her ambitions are far greater than rule for mere decades.

Vitiate's own legacy is debated among our kind, but one thing none can say about him is that he lacked a _vision_ – and more importantly – the _will_ to carry it out. Name another Sith who successfully ruled an Empire for even a fraction of that time? The stable rule by Vitiate is the exception among our kind, not the rule.

Sith do not produce rules that are _stable_.

An uncomfortable fact for certain, but our nature for so long has been detrimental. The more our Lady learned, the more she realized this underlying _truth_. Indeed, Emperor Palpatine achieved the power we have sought. He _won_. He should have been the end. Yet mere decades later he was cast down, betrayed by his own Apprentice.

As was tradition.

This was not ideal for our Lady. What use is power and authority when one seems almost destined to lose it so soon after? But she was determined that destiny or fate would have no hold over her, and so she focused her efforts on learning the secrets of Vitiate; many of which were uncovered and learned.

By this time, the Brotherhood of Darkness had been formed and the war against the Galactic Republic was being waged. Both Jedi and Sith were at war once again. Lady Vathila knew this, of course, and you would be forgiven for wondering why she did not rush and rejoin her brethren to destroy the Jedi and the Republic.

With her power, she could have ultimately ushered in a new era of Sith rule, yes?

Perhaps.

If so, it is unlikely it would have lasted long.

Our Mistress is more than powerful enough, though she is also wary and cognizant of potential shortcomings. Her knowledge at this time was incomplete, and she knew this – and also knew that the Sith under Lord Kaan were based on philosophies of Sith whom she had already noted critical weaknesses in.

She would be an outlier; a pariah even among her own kind had she joined. There would have been attempts at betrayal. Would they have succeeded?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Would she have perished when Darth Bane tricked Lord Kaan into using the Thought Bomb? Or would she have listened to his words? Could she have altered the path of our kind had she made a singular different decision?

We will never know.

Yet history has proven the wisdom of our Mistress over and over again. It is not proper to question what she _should_ have done when all has happened as is necessary, for if she had done any such things, if she had joined Bane, Palpatine, Lumiya, Krayt, and others, she would not be poised to achieve _lasting_ victory.

She possesses a patience, a foresight that you or I cannot understand.

Let us return to the subject at hand.

Instead, she followed the path of Vitiate and landed upon the forgotten planet of Krayiss Two, one of the oldest Sith worlds in the galaxy. Spirits of the old Sith, the pureblooded, lingered. Names the galaxy had long forgotten, but whom were the pioneers of abilities and rituals long forgotten by the galaxy.

This collection of spirits guarded their knowledge jealously, and never shared it with those who were not similarly pureblooded and powerful. To see Lady Vathila before them was no doubt a surprise, and under their tutelage she learned many secrets of the Force, and that which she had been seeking for so long – the secret to immortality.

The Sith spirits of Krayiss Two taught her a ritual, one which would not only extend her life, but amplify her power beyond what she could imagine. Scholars will immediately tie this to the Ritual of Nathema that Vitiate performed, and they would be correct that it is, if not the same one, very close.

Yet there are several things about the ritual that the Sith failed to explain. First, that such a ritual was only intended to be performed by a group of Sith, for no singular vessel could contain the power it would grant, and those who had tried previously had their bodies turn to ash as the power of the ritual overwhelmed them.

Second, that the ritual would cause a disturbance in the Force that would attract attention. Such rituals are an _aberration_ in the Force, and when Vitiate performed his, there are many accounts of Jedi and Sith who sensed something had happened, though what they did not know. I do not know if the spirits even knew of this detail, as it was something Lady Vathila determined herself.

Did the spirits intend for her to fail? To kill herself in this manner? A test of sorts?

It ultimately does not matter, for our Mistress avoided the traps by simply employing one of her most useful of virtues.

Patience.

She was no doubt tempted to perform this ritual herself, but she wisely did not trust the spirits blindly, and spent more years researching Sith rituals on this scale, collecting many ancient holocrons, some were masters in the art of sorcery, and over the span of decades, she modified the ritual to be used by one person and in a way that would not tear the fabric of the Force large enough to be noticeable.

It would not be as powerful, but it was a first step.

Unlimited power would come, but such would be gradual.

With the ritual prepared, she sought out a place to perform it on. Eventually she found a remote colony world of only a few thousand occupants of mixed species, far into the Outer Rim. The crystal world of Gnesis was likely intended to be a mining world of some kind, though it now sits as an abandoned tomb.

When Lady Vathila descended upon it, they, in their ignorance, assumed her to be a unique alien species, and did not stop her overmuch. When they realized what she was doing, it was far too late, and none could have stood against her regardless. As their bodies were reduced to ash, and the strands of their spirits were forever bound to our Lady, she finally achieved her first goal.

She was beyond the reach of time now, no longer having to fear it ravaging her. While this was only the first augmentation of her power, this alone placed her above the power of any \Jedi or Sith alive at the time. An important step, but it would not be enough.

You might be reading this now, reader, and wondering if there was another way Lady Vathila could have achieved this without consuming innocents or bystanders. It is unlikely, and let us consider those whose lives she ended. They were shells, much like her own kin had been. Blind to the Force, blind to ambition, sleepwalking through life with no end in sight.

A miner will not change the galaxy. Certainly not one on such a remote planet.

In death – in service of Lady Vathila – they have contributed far more to changing the galaxy, to making an _impact_, than most of the vapid life that walks this galaxy, ruled and manipulated by their betters. In death, their lives have meaning, and they have ultimately contributed to making the galaxy _greater_ as it will soon be under Her.

Is such sacrifice truly that great a cost when the reward is so impactful?

I will leave that to you to decide, reader.

Ascended beyond the confines of her mortal body, Lady Vathila could begin to make her vision a reality, and to do that, she would start where her life had begun. She traveled back to the world her family inhabited – a return of triumph – and shared with them a vision of the galaxy under her rule.

The youngest and even some of the indoctrinated adults listened with rapt attention, though the new elders remembered when she had slaughtered their eldest and most powerful in what they viewed as a childish tantrum. Be it fear or pride that drove them, they rejected her and demanded she depart.

Several hundred massassi children and young adults stood with our Lady that day, they who cast off the shackles their kind had thrown upon them. Their former families and brethren stared with hatred at those who _rejected_ them so utterly, following a 'kin-killer with delusions of grandeur.'

But it was fear that precipitated their hateful glares.

Fear at the knowledge that they had lost control forever.

These were no Sith, but cowards clinging to tomes and traditions, unaware of their own irrelevance. The galaxy was not served by them, nor were they worthy to hold the minute authority they possessed on this planet.

The visionaries who joined our Lady departed the planet, but she did not follow right away. Instead, she punished those who lingered for their impotence, their _insult_ to their kind and Sith new and old. They attempted to stop her, of course, but like the men and women of Gnesis, they could not protect themselves from her power, and their essence was taken to serve a higher cause.

To fulfill the vision of our Lady.

One she was intent on pursuing.

* * *

**_ON STUDY AND REFORMATION_**

Even now, the vision our Lady had may not be clear. You may be forgiven, reader, for being less sure of your previous presumptions. It is not quite as simple as some of the other Orders, nor quite as _traditional_ viewed through the lens of the historic Sith mindset.

In a word, this Collective is not her _sole_ vision, it is merely an _aspect_ of it.

In her time observing and learning, she correctly deduced that the Jedi were, and would remain, the ultimate threat to Sith rule, besides Sith infighting itself – a separate topic. Yet she was struck by how no matter how hard each tried to kill the other, both persisted. The Sith have endured countless purges, and the Jedi have similarly survived events meant to kill them.

The difference was that many times the downfall of the Sith came by their own hand. The collapse of the Jedi came from their own failure to adapt or utilize their own power.

More importantly, the Sith had failed to finish the job and allowed the Jedi to endure. Ironically, she noted that the Jedi were more thorough in their stamping out of Sith teachings, doctrine, and followers in the aftermath of Ruusan than Palpatine had been after the end of the Clone Wars.

Yet she suspected that even this would not have succeeded. Jedi and Sith are ultimately labels; words anyone can adopt for themselves. Even if every Jedi and Sith were wiped out today, the teachings, history, and knowledge would endure. Others would rise in our stead and continue the legacy.

So how to fix this? How to create a galaxy where _Jedi_ would not arise and the Sith would continuously endure?

In a word, it is to destroy the _exclusivity_ of the Sith.

The Sith Collective is the most visible manifestation of this objective, beyond the trappings of physical organization. Sith of the past have been dogmatic and cultish in their own intellectual superiority; convinced that _only_ their way was correct, and those who went against them were traitors or threats to be purged. This caused the Sith to stagnate, and perpetuated the cycles of infighting and betrayal that plagued our kind for so long.

Under the Collective, Sith of many differing philosophies can exist so long as they can prove their worth – and willingness to put aside their differences when necessary. In a word, the _culture_ of the Sith needed to be amended to be more _tolerant_. The _definition_ of Sith needed to be _expanded_. There were no longer such things as heretical philosophies and beliefs – if you ultimately sought and wielded power, you were as much Sith as any other.

There have been some Sith philosophies which have unfortunately been incompatible, such as the ill-fated Order of Darth Bane as I have written earlier. Yet such is the exception, not the rule. More importantly, ask yourself _why_ the Jedi stand opposed to us – and why we stood opposed to them. I have said it before in so many words, but it bears some recontextualization.

For thousands of years both Sith and Jedi have held – or been believed to hold – monopolies on sides of the Force. The Jedi claimed one side as their own, the light, and we, of course, claimed the darkness. We fought each other, convinced that we had to eradicate the other and foolishly believing that we could _eradicate_ an aspect of the Force.

Do you truly believe the Force will be affected in this way?

That if all Jedi died, the light would no longer exist?

Fools, many of the old Sith were. Shortsighted and binary fools; only capable of seeing the galaxy in black and white, when the Force is ultimately gray. It is power one can draw from as they see fit, be it of the light or dark. This intellectual infection penetrated the galaxy, where all were indoctrinated into believing that if they were drawn to one aspect or another, that was their only choice.

_It is not_.

Lady Vathila realized that the Force cannot be separated so easily. The Jedi have continued to endure because so many feel they have no other choice, without realizing the Sith can be far more than those who can draw only on the darkness. By opening up the Sith to those who are drawn to the light, yet are seduced by the truths of the many philosophies in our Collective, what need is there for the Jedi to endure?

How do they react when there are Sith who do not fit their mold of 'monsters'? That there are Sith who can be heroes and saviors? What can they say?

Anything?

Perhaps. But the words will ring hollow for many Jedi. One only need to look to the Militant Order, the Justicars, and the Jedi Shadows. Men and women who hunt and butcher those they deem threats, they deem worthy of execution. They call themselves 'Jedi' because they are driven by concepts such as _justice_ and _law_.

And who says such concepts are exclusive to Jedi? That such _justifications_ cannot be adopted by us?

There are many Jedi alive today who would have been considered Sith in the days of the Old Republic. Jedi who would have been deemed _corrupt_ or _fallen_, and who are now lauded as peacekeepers and heroes. There are many, many Jedi who are primed to be freed from the _lie_ they have constructed around themselves.

_This_ is the ultimate brilliance of Lady Vathila. The realization she determined and accepted. The _Jedi_ will not be eradicated through simple conquest and war, but through the co-opting of the light. In truth, it is unlikely that the Jedi will ever be fully eradicated, but they will be reduced to a weak fringe cult, while the galaxy is dominated by the many factions of Sith.

Over centuries, this window, this _perception_, of what it means to be Sith will continue shifting, perhaps to the light, perhaps to the dark, but it will ultimately remain _Sith_, while the Jedi will gradually be supplanted and forgotten. Sith who harness the Force in all its aspects, not wholly dominated by one or the other.

This is how the Jedi are eradicated.

Not just through war.

But by making them irrelevant.

Such a vision takes time to realize, of course, and our Lady knew that such a grand design would not materialize immediately. Thus, she required patience and careful curation of her Collective; one she knew would take many, many centuries before she was ready to act.

That time is fast approaching, reader.

We are nearing the endgame.

* * *

**_ON THE FOUNDING OF THE SITH COLLECTIVE_**

Let us return to the story of our Lady, as it is not yet complete and here you will be given a brief overview of the history of this Collective, reader, for it is impossible to recount the ascension of Lady Vathila without also speaking of the growth of the Collective itself, as the two are so intrinsically tied.

With her small band of acolytes, she determined a course for the future of the Sith, but at the beginning she had very little. So many in the Sith were gone or scattered, and the fledgling Sith Collective had few resources, funding, or manpower.

Her vision was clear, but how to put this into practice? Our Lady understood what needed to be done, but was unclear on the process of bringing it to fruition. It was a question of if a single Sith Lord could rally a disparate collection of competing ideals, philosophies, and ideologies around a singular goal. An organization notorious for infighting and ultimate betrayal. Was such even possible?

Perhaps not, even for one as worthy as Lady Vathila.

It ultimately mattered little

The Collective would be forged no matter the cost, but to succeed would require guile, for she was aware that the other Sith would inevitably plot behind her back. To approach the many, she would need to sway the powerful few. There were only a handful that she believed could tip the scales in her favor, but only one group which embodied her future vision now.

Who were these Sith that she found so perfectly suited for the future? If you have read the table of contents, you should already know, for this tome lists each Order in sequence of its joining of our great Collective. It was the Revanites, as they were known at the time. Survivors who had somehow escaped the purges of Jadus and the Jedi, who had endured the Dark Age, and who had remained isolated from the galaxy ever since.

They represented a pragmatic and diverse interpretation of what it meant to be Sith. An ideal start. A powerful ally. Both boldly joined forces, and formally established the Sith Collective. This joining provided Lady Vathila with a fresh group of Sith, who could scout and recruit throughout the galaxy, and ever so slowly, the ranks of the Sith would grow.

Two events took place in the few ensuing decades after this. Several Sith broke from the Order of Revan to establish the Order of Darth Traya, a decision which was accepted and hailed as a needed expansion of Sith philosophy and perspective. The world of Dromund Kaas was also rediscovered, and with it, the descendants of Darth Nox, along with a collection of powerful Sith bloodlines.

Lady Vathila personally visited the families, and over a full week of discussion, returned to announce that the Collective would be expanded to accept the new Order of Darth Nox. This provided our Collective with a developed world from which we could operate from, as previously, it had been largely relegated to remote moons and planets.

We did not have the resources then as we do today.

New Orders were formed in the years that followed, as our collection of Sith lore and artifacts grew, as Lady Vathila made it a priority to amass as much knowledge of the Sith as possible, in addition to her own extensive collection. The Orders of Jadus, Vitiate, and Nihilus were formed, all of whom brought valuable contributions to the greater Collective.

Through the golden age of the Old Republic, our Collective would eventually find the few and remote remnants of the Brotherhood of Darkness; underdeveloped Sith assassins or marauders who lived alone in the Outer Rim, hiding from the Jedi. These Sith were welcomed, and many joined existing Orders, though eventually, several decided to form the Order of Lord Kaan, and to remake the Brotherhood in their new ideal image.

Little development took place in the waning days of the Old Republic, though our Collective was becoming more refined, possessing more resources, and becoming more powerful. Yet it was certainly not enough. There was a brief time where there was a held breath as Emperor Palpatine assumed control of the galaxy, yet Lady Vathila saw that it would not last, and made the decision to refrain from interfering.

A wise choice, as his Empire fell in mere decades.

Yet the legacy of Palpatine, as well as his Master, endured. The Inquisitors and Acolytes of Palpatine found their way to us, and eventually the Orders of Darth Plagueis and Emperor Palpatine were established. The Collective had grown substantially now, but due to the wisdom and planning of our Lady, it continued to work in harmony and with a singular vision.

As other events shook the galaxy, particularly the rise of Darth Krayt and the Third Imperial Civil War, more were promised to eventually find their way to us, as our Lady once more predicted that neither would succeed in their goals, and indeed, years later, both remnants of the One Sith and First Order found their way to the Collective.

Together in war and together in peace, the Orders of Darth Krayt and Supreme Leader Snoke were like siblings joined at birth, different in their own ways, but united in purpose for good or ill. To have one was to have both. To keep them appeased and willing to remain was a difficult feat, one few would be able to maintain alongside the greater Collective. And yet, our Lady's great foresight kept the Orders from leaving and lashing out at one another.

And finally, near this time, the Collective was sought out by a fallen Jedi Knight named Jaden Korr – along with a cadre of massassi warriors, commanded by the spirit of Marka Ragnos. Such an entrance was one of the few times our Lady has expressed any measure of surprise, but we certainly were not displeased by the desire of the great Lord to contribute to her vision, and the Order of Marka Ragnos endures to this day.

There were, of course, those who would take advantage of Our Lady's generosity and vision. I mentioned, previously, the traitorous Banites who sought to destroy our great Collective from within. Perhaps it was unsurprising or inevitable, but they are also a part of our history, and to this day it remains the correct decision, for all who aspire to power should chase it, and we do not discriminate on philosophy or ideology.

But the fallen Order of Darth Bane taught us a lesson – and hardened our resolve.

I suspect, reader, that this was ultimately a positive development. For it showed that the Sith Collective was united in achieving the directives set out by our Lady, and was willing to stand side by side against those who would destroy us. It proved that we were now _beyond_ the petty infighting of the Sith of old.

It was a test we weathered.

A test we _succeeded_.

Today, our Sith Collective is comprised of thousands. We have influence throughout the galaxy, and our warriors, scholars, spies, and teachers have few equals. The galaxy is unaware, of course, but soon, we will reveal ourselves. By the wisdom of Lady Vathila, we will achieve the vision over ten thousand years in the making.

Perhaps more Orders will be formed before this happens, I do not know, but, reader, regardless of what path you choose to walk, remember that none of this would be possible, were it not for the wisdom, intelligence, and power of the Dark Mistress of the Sith.

* * *

**_ON OUR ROLE_**

You now know the vision of our Lady, and her arduous rise to greatness. You know her pivotal role in the creation of the Sith Collective and no doubt are aware that she presides over the High Council of the Sith. Yet what is _our_ role, which is to say, that of the Order of Vathila?

Is it to merely enforce discipline and provide direction? Is it to ensure the Collective is fulfilling the vision of our Mistress? Is it only to lead? To observe? Do we simply exist to do whatever our Lady demands?

In a way, we do all of these things, reader.

The Order of Marka Ragnos may be charged with keeping our ranks free of plotting and betrayal, but the Order of Lady Vathila is also charged with a far more crucial role in keeping order in our Collective. We do far more than ensure we are not beset by infighting; we support the Orders in their missions, we offer guidance and counsel; we are mediators and arbiters within the Collective, with the authority to debate and solve disputes.

Such happens. We are Sith, after all. Disagreements are natural and inevitable. We ensure that they are resolved through dialogue and not bloodshed. We are the Order which is instrumental in preserving _unity_, for ultimately, the vision of Lady Vathila is the one all in the Collective follow. It is imperative that all Orders recognize this and tailor their actions to fill a crucial role.

Through Lady Vathila, we _lead_ the Collective into the future. This is a burden our Lady does not bear lightly, for she knows the consequences and ramifications that await her every decision. As such, she does not invoke her given authority often, but when she does, we ensure that the rest of the Collective falls in line per her orders.

We do more than follow the example of our Mistress, we also lead in other areas as well. Many of the Orders tend to specialize in certain disciplines, be they in the Force, science, or technology.

We cannot match the sheer breadth of skills and specialties performed by the others of our Collective; the scientists of Plagueis, the political savants of Palpatine, the soldiers of Revan, and beyond. Many Orders focus on a skill or discipline and hone in on it to achieve perfection, yet we are not so restrained in our focus. Even despite our broad focus, the members of the Order of Lady Vathila are able to stand among their peers as equals in their preferred disciplines.

We intend to do more than maintain the status quo, and are continually seeking new ways of improvement. Certainly no different from other Orders, but we pride ourselves on our high standards, which are continually set by our Lady to ensure we do not become complacent in our power and skill, for there is always a challenge, and there is always a threat.

Be sure you are prepared when you encounter it.

Of course, any member of our Order is obligated to follow whatever commands our Mistress deigns to give us. Such opportunities are not common, and should you be privileged enough to be personally selected, ensure you do your best to carry out her commands to the letter, for our Lady is generous and does not waste her time on the trivial.

Even if it is what you consider a menial task, it shows you have attracted her attention. Savor it, for few have such an honor bestowed upon them.

All of this our Order does, but that is what _we_ are directed to do. There are other goals of our Order, _higher_ directives than what we do on a daily basis, ones which our Mistress personally directs. While this Collective is the greatest achievement in the history of our kind, it will not last forever.

When the Jedi are made irrelevant, it will collapse. All know this is merely a means to an end. All have plans for what happens next; how they will fight, how they will rule. We unite for a common enemy, but when that enemy is no more, such an alliance is unnecessary. Only then will we be permitted to know for certain who is the strongest.

Who is _worthy_ of ruling the galaxy.

What Lady Vathila believes is simple.

That who controls the Force is worthy of ruling the galaxy.

This statement is deceptively simple, after all, do not all Sith believe such?

Not entirely.

Your views on the Force may differ. Some view the Force as a means to an end, a tool to be wielded and used for personal and ideological benefit. Others view it as a precious gift to be carefully cultivated and used. Others believe it has a will, a destiny for those to follow. Still more treat it as a force of nature, something to be viewed cautiously and respectfully.

Who is right?

None can say. Not truly, for there are none who can fully _comprehend_ what the Force is.

This is what we seek to understand. This is what our Lady seeks to achieve. Usage of the Force is trivial; a basic manifestation of the underlying power of this galaxy. So much of the Force remains a mystery, and while many have sought answers, none have been found that were satisfactory – leading the seekers to abandon the search or die as failures.

It is simple to fall back into what is familiar, to accept the Force for what it is and never delve _deeper_.

If you will indulge me, reader, I will speak briefly on the Force and what it means to us in this Order. While it is easy to say the Force needs no explanation, I would heartily disagree with such an assertion. I cannot say that the Force has an agenda, per se, but I can assure you without a doubt that it is _alive_ in a way only we privileged few can ever understand.

The Force speaks to all of us in different ways, it is what draws us along our paths, consistently whispering in our ears. It is an _instinct_ that each of us has, and we choose to listen to it or not.

Do you doubt?

Close your eyes.

Listen.

_Feel_.

The Force _reacts_ within you. If you listen closely, it will lead you to power you can only imagine right now. If you follow it, it will reveal truths about you and others. I cannot dismiss the Force as a mindless fixture of this galaxy when it has _led_ me on this path and shown my Mistress the future. I cannot say what guides the Force, if anything at all, but it is far more than some assume it to be.

I have witnessed enough to know that, as usual, our Lady is correct.

Those who control the Force, those who _understand_ the Force in an intimate way, they are the ones who deserve to control the galaxy. The Force flows through all living creatures, it allows us to dominate minds and command the elements. It augments our bodies and performs feats the logical would dismiss as impossible.

The Force can do the impossible.

The Force _is_ impossible.

This is why we must strive to comprehend it. This is why we must learn it. To us, _impossible_ is merely a word, and not finality itself.

Imagine the secrets of the Force laid bare. That you could become _one with the Force_ in a _true_ way, a way that does not, as the Jedi believe, involve death. Imagine what one could do with such power. There is only one worthy to even attempt such a monumental task, only one who could even achieve such a power.

We are here to ensure she ascends beyond this mortal plane, and her domain becomes the Force itself.

This is the true task of the Order of Lady Vathila.

* * *

**_ON THE ACOLYTES OF THE MISTRESS_**

Now that we have discussed the ambitions and philosophies of our Order, let us turn to matters perhaps more _practical_ to you, reader. All Orders have a hierarchy or structure, and we are no different. We are certainly not as complex as some, but we are no disorganized mob. While there is no disputing that Lady Vathila commands all aspects of our Order, there is what some of you will recognize as a 'chain of command.'

But a question you may be asking: How does one join the only Order with a living founder?

Ultimately, it is our Lady you must convince to join our Order. For though there are trials and tribulations one must endure, they are for naught if she does not see you as possessing the necessary skill and willpower – to be a part of the Order of Lady Vathila is not for the weak of heart or mind.

I will explain shortly.

There are two potential roles for initiates in our Order, one of which is reserved for outside recruits, and another only possible for the few born within our Order itself. These roles will prime initiates for the trials of our Order, where they will earn their place as full members.

Those we recognize as the **Acolytes of the Mistress** are initiates who are new to the Sith – such as yourself, reader. They are untested, raw, and willing – the perfect clay to be molded into something magnificent.

Most can become Acolytes if they so choose, and indeed, the Acolytes are among the most privileged of our Order, for they personally see to the needs of our Mistress and witness firsthand her power, grace, and intellect. These are no mere servants, as indeed, it would be more accurate to call them _disciples_ instead.

Many initially begin confused and afraid. It is understandable, for anyone who enters the presence of our Lady should show proper deference, but our Mistress is not needlessly cruel like Sith of old. We are beyond pointless disposal of servants and underlings, and instead, we seek to shape them into something greater.

The Acolytes spend much of their time within her presence, her aura of power is overwhelming to the unprepared. Many outside our Order are ignorant of the power she commands, as it is powerful enough to cause the weak of heart and mind to expire. It has caused the powerful to fall limp and helpless. Our Mistress does not wish to cause distraction, and typically restricts her power when outside her domain.

The Acolytes do not have this luxury, and are instead exposed to the full, brutal, overwhelming, and intoxicating power she commands. An Acolyte is no weakling, for they must withstand this assault on their senses and spirit at all times. The weak do not survive in her presence. They are warned, of course, most believe they can withstand it.

Some can.

Some, not so much.

Can you?

Our Mistress is always accompanied by no fewer than six Acolytes, all distinguished through their black robes trimmed with red edges. Some carry lightsabers, others do not. Some are powerful in the Force, others are less sensitive. Yet each and every one of them is strong and committed; they possess a _will_ that is tested every waking moment, and are fully devoted to the vision of our Mistress.

Their tasks can range from the mundane to the crucial. Research, dueling, strategy, as a messenger – the Acolytes serve whatever role our Lady designates. Each Acolyte she takes an interest in, for those who can stand in her presence are worthy of some attention. Many times, she will give instructions specifically to enhance their skills.

Many times, she knows them better than they know themselves, and like a mother, she guides them on the right path even if they do not see it at the time. It is impossible to say that the Acolytes only perform specific tasks, or that they specialize in one thing or another. They are fluid, diverse, and wholly unique, much like our Collective itself.

You may wonder if there can be an honor or a position higher than this, for certainly many would be content in such a role, yes? Many would indeed be content with such an honor, yet our Lady believes one should always strive for greater. To this end, the position of Acolyte is merely the beginning of one's journey under her direction. For those suitably ambitious, there are a few coveted positions above Acolyte which involve potentially lethal trials.

While our Mistress expects us to apply ourselves and reach new heights, she also understands that not all are capable of commanding great power, and respects the restraint some possess. If one knows their true limits, there is little to be gained from needlessly sacrificing oneself. Many still attempt, knowing better, but there is no shame in remaining an Acolyte to our Mistress.

Even the lowest have a role to play, after all.

* * *

**_ON THE CHILDREN_**

Most individuals are recruited into the Sith Collective. While there are certainly couples who bear and raise younglings within our academies, they are always the exception and not the rule. Within our own Order, however, the opposite is true.

The massassi, long thought to be extinct from the galaxy, exist in abundance throughout the Collective – though most reside within our Order and the Order of Marka Ragnos. Once few in number, they are now the descendents of the massassi who originally departed with Lady Vathila, as well as our Lady herself. As an aside, I will note that this does not apply to the massassi of Ragnos, whose origins will be discussed when we cover that particular Order.

We are, admittedly, not pure massassi on a genetic level, as you may be able to tell from some of our appearances which bear hallmarks of other aliens, but our species is unmistakable, and our Lady has brought her people back from the brink by bearing children from only the most worthy and powerful men of many species – some Sith, some not.

Our Lady does not discriminate on labels, even in circumstances such as copulation.

Her offspring are the **Children**, _her_ children, though we would not think to say so out loud. One would only make such a declaration expecting a desired response. One can see we come from her, there is no need to state it. You will never see one of the Children say they are born of our Lady, and I only write these words now to explain, nothing more.

How many children are there? As I write this there are hundreds, and our Mistress has birthed hundreds more, long before our lifetimes.

But for what purpose?

Does there need to be one? I cannot provide a satisfactory answer, nor do I feel inclined to determine one. Not every action of our Mistress needs to be explained to us, as she is entitled to privacy for certain matters.

The Children are born of Lady Vathila, and most are raised by Acolytes or the Dark Lords. Rarely does she rear the Children herself unless they show exemplary promise or otherwise attract her direct attention. Many Children grow within the Order, and are both exposed to our Mistress and other Sith at an early age.

They are trained and taught, usually by a designated parental figure, in the art of the Force and other skills. Many times, the Children become closer to these adoptive figures than the one who bore them. As such, she can be forgiven for treating others with more care than her offspring.

This is true, though there is a rationale for this. The Children are no more entitled to our Lady's time and attention merely because of red skin and the ancient blood flowing through their veins. The Children, much like the Acolytes, must prove themselves. They must fend for themselves and show their devotion, intellect, and power to the Sith and our Mistress.

There are no shortcuts for the Children, no easy path they can walk. In some respects, our lives are harder because of how we were born, yet none of us can complain, as the rewards are easily worth the pain to get there. As the Children grow, they take on a role similar to the Acolytes, though due to the skills acquired, are sometimes placed in charge of training or other duties.

But this is where the Children can ascend no further, not without undertaking the trials. An event that all Children strive for when they are old enough to understand what it will mean. There is only one action the Children are forbidden from undertaking – the raising of another child born of Lady Vathila.

We are raised not in pure isolation, but taught to not become reliant on one another merely because of shared blood. A measure of wisdom our Lady has seen to implement, of which we are now all thankful for.

You may have noticed, dear reader, as you've read my words on this part of this Order, that there is a certain familiar tone I use. A fondness for the Order and its founder. This is no accident, for I am blessed to be a member of our Lady's first triumph. I strive to maintain an objective description, yet my words are colored by my own experiences and biases here.

Recognize this. As with all I write, do not simply take my word for it. Speak to others, read accounts, tour the temple grounds.

Judge for _yourself_ if I speak the _truth_.

There are some who would scoff at my willingness to serve; who deride my ruby skin as if there were no other place for me. It is true that I am massassi, I am of the Children, and it is true that most of us remain behind under our primogenitor's oversight. But never doubt that we each willingly choose to serve our Lady of our own volition.

One now might wonder if non-massassi children born to members of the Order fall into this category. I would answer 'no' on a technicality, as they are typically kept and raised by their parents as opposed to the Children born of Lady Vathila. Despite this, for all intents and purposes, they follow a similar path, though there are few non-massassi born into the Order that would fall into this pool of future Sith.

Yet the Order of our Mistress is not for all of us. Some choose to serve in other Orders. Lord Tsod is one of our greatest minds, and yet his contributions to the Collective originate in the Order of Plagueis. That is our Lady's greatest strength, to see that the best course of action often lies with ceding power to the individual. With allowing others to control their destinies without interference.

Wisdom in our time that has paid dividends for centuries.

But both Children and Acolytes will soon face the ultimate tests to ascend beyond their stations. These are the trials that separate the weak from the strong, and the worthy from the unworthy.

* * *

**_ON THE TRIAL OF GNESIS_**

Note that I have said there are _trials_, reader. This was not a vague reference; I mean that there are multiple types of trials of our Order. Or more specifically: two. One which is expected for all Acolytes and Children after a certain amount of time, and one which is only for the strong. While neither trial is _required_, it becomes _expected_.

Of the two, the Trial of Gnesis is the simplest.

It is, admittedly, a test that one who has spent their lives in the presence of our Mistress should be able to pass without issue, for it is not a test of strength, but one of resolve, of will, of _dedication_. It is an act of defying the Force itself, one which screams and pulls on your very body and soul trying to rip it apart.

In this trial, one shows their ability to _reject_ the destiny the Force demands.

How does this trial work? What is involved?

Look to the name. You will doubtless recognize it as the world where our Lady ascended beyond the reach of time and mortality. The ritual she performed that day had consequences, of course, as one cannot harness such power without repercussions. When Emperor Vitiate used the ritual on Nathema, he rendered the planet a husk of itself.

The ignorant say that the world was stripped of the Force.

They would be incorrect. The Force covers the galaxy like a blanket, permeates every aspect of our reality from the planets to the stars. Only abominations have the capability of negating this, and those are few and isolated. Yet what is true about the Force is that it is _tranquil_. Even in the most volatile nexuses the worst it will do is assail the individual with insight.

We break this tranquility when we draw upon the power. The Force does not do this on its own.

But ask yourself what happens when it _does_? When the tranquility is ripped apart and the calm river becomes a roaring torrent. When it _reacts_ in ways we do not expect. When it is _disturbed_ in a way which is decidedly _unnatural_.

This is the consequence of the ritual Lady Vathila, and Vitiate before her, used.

This is what one who undertakes this trial must endure.

They will travel to Gnesis or another planet afflicted by the ritual, and walk upon its surface. To pass this trial is simple – one must no longer be affected by the unseen maelstrom that invisibly roars. This is different for each individual, for each responds differently to this anomaly of the Force.

Descriptions of what one endures varies. Some describe a hollow cold that threatens to tear them apart from the inside. I have witnessed those who failed to withstand the power drop to the ground dead as their spirit is torn apart, others have had their bodies disintegrate. More have had their minds driven to madness or are possessed by false ghosts and remnants of those eradicated.

There are some who experience hallucinations, whispers from voiceless entities who sometimes spew gibberish or give clear instruction. It is impossible to predict what one will experience when undertaking this trial. It ultimately does not matter, for your goal is simple – to endure and overcome the pain and discomfort you feel.

Do not fear passing this trial by accident. If you emerge from walking this maelstrom of the Force, then you have passed. Those who cannot, expire quickly, well before they can recognize their mistake and preserve their lives.

Those who succeed are hailed as the truly devoted of our Order, those whose resolve and will were tested, and who succeeded in an arduous trial which would consume the lesser.

They are our Lady's **Trusted**.

* * *

**_ON THE TRUSTED OF VATHILA_**

The name is no exaggeration, reader.

One does not pass the Trial of Gnesis unless they possess a devout and strong will. Through this trial they have proven themselves, and thus are permitted to know the many secrets of our Order. Secrets which all Orders have, secrets that I will not share with you today, but ones you may learn should you determine this is where your path leads.

The Trusted cannot be turned. They cannot be broken. They can never be swayed away from our Order or its champion. How can they be when they have experienced pain and torment and endured only by clinging steadfast to their will and devotion? Let this serve as a warning to any who would try and test our loyalties.

The Trusted are not our most powerful, they will never reach the acclaim and heights of some of our most prominent members, but their devotion cannot be questioned. If our Lady desires something that _must_ be done, and must be done without error, she will turn to the Trusted, for only they can possess the inherent loyalty that cannot be bought, broken, or used.

Of course, one does not know who is Trusted at first glance. Within our Order, many of us know, but an adversary? Not as easy, for the Trusted keep such a title to themselves. It is not shared in simple conversation. Only those who have been deemed true allies to our Lady and her Order are permitted such knowledge.

The Trusted exist throughout our Order, from simple analysts and childrearers, to the advisors of our Lady herself. Do not dismiss or assume out of hand the station of one in our Order. It is fairer to say that this is more of a title – a mark – than a true rank in and of itself. There is no Order of Trusted – they simply _are_.

Am I among this number?

Come now reader, you should know I will not disclose that here.

Outside our Order there is a _perception_ that of our trials, only one achieves something special, that only _one_ is seen as worthy. I shall dispute this tired notion vigorously, reader. Neither the Trusted, nor the Trial of Gnesis, are seen as _lesser_ in any way. Each trial allows certain privileges and powers, and to suggest that one is elevated over another is the height of folly.

Blind fools still endure, even now it seems.

But you are no doubt curious about the second trial, reader. Let us turn to it.

* * *

**_ON THE TRIAL OF OUR LADY'S TRIUMPH_**

As the Trial of Gnesis was a test of internal willpower and steadfast devotion, the Trial of Our Lady's Triumph is an expression of the power we bring to bear through the Force. It is simple in explanation, similar to the previous trial, yet a wholly different matter to appropriately execute. As our Lady learned the ritual of Nathema, so too do participants of this trial.

Yes, reader, there are a fair number within our Order who possess knowledge of the ritual – which is a closely guarded secret – and have the means to utilize it. Such knowledge is essential, for that is what the trial requires to perform it successfully. Few within even our Order undertake this trial because of the inherent danger involved.

Those who fail to contain the power or channel it properly will find their bodies disintegrated as the Force burns them to atoms along with anyone unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity.

Those who succeed, join the ranks of the most powerful users of the Force within our Collective.

Of course, learning the ritual is only the first step. Identifying a planet comes next. Though such a ritual will not consume the entire planet, of course – such is suicide for mortals like us – but instead, one will find a small village or town on this planet. Ideally it is remote, isolated, and unconnected to any party which may inquire after their well-being. Those connected to the Jedi are especially discouraged. Ultimately, who the targets are connected to is more important than the targets themselves.

This trial is a true test of strength, discipline, and power, for one cannot practice this ritual beforehand. They cannot prepare themselves for the magnitude by which they will shake the Force with their actions. They cannot prepare for the joining of fragmented spirits which are ripped from their bodies and serve as conduits for the user forever.

You may think you can prepare.

You cannot.

The execution of the ritual is only the beginning, for it is what comes after which determines your strength; your _skill_. It will come to you in a rush, elevation beyond all you can comprehend. The power of the Force itself will be at your fingertips and you shall feel unstoppable. This will build and build.

Eventually, it will reach a point your body cannot handle – unless you control it first.

Many an arrogant Acolyte or Child has believed such is trivial, but there is a psychological trap that too many fall into. It requires _deliberately_ limiting your power. It is tasting godhood and setting it aside. Many cannot give up this power and it consumes them. This trial does more than elevate our strongest – it only allows those who understand _restraint_ to succeed.

One must be aware of their own limits, after all.

And knowledge is power.

* * *

**_ON THE DARK LORDS OF VATHILA_**

Those who successfully complete the Trial of Our Lady's Triumph are granted the title of **Dark Lord of Vathila**, and represent the few and powerful of our Order, those who possess an intimate understanding of the Force that few even within the Sith can match. They are our greatest weapons, our most cunning minds, and symbols of what is possible through the Force.

Sith often carry lightsabers; traditional weapons of our Collective and the Jedi. The Dark Lords are unique in that, like our Lady, they do not carry them – or at least display them publicly. I am certain many have constructed their own as a contingency, but the Dark Lords see themselves as above the fray and tradition of duels and skirmishes.

Why engage in a tedious duel when one can pulverize an opponent with a gesture or paralyze their minds with a thought?

The Dark Lords wear robes similar to the Acolytes, though theirs are far more ornate and befitting of their station. Patterns of white and purple mark the Dark Lords, their faces often shrouded from view as they keep to themselves in service to our Mistress. The Dark Lords only emerge if there is an immediate threat to the Sith or upon the Order of our Lady.

This is not out of a haughty arrogance, dear reader, the Dark Lords who emerge from the trial are markedly _different_. They possess an aura of power around them which can affect the minds of even Sith – especially those untrained in our ways. They pale in comparison to Lady Vathila, of course, but their power is by no means quaint.

Their days are spent completing the most advanced of research on the Force as directed by Lady Vathila, for they alone possess the insight to see paths and ways that others, blind to their power, cannot. Secrets rule the Dark Lords, secrets which I will not reveal here, yet should the Dark Lords succeed under the flawless direction of our Lady, then our understanding of the Force will be forever changed.

Many see the Dark Lords as the sword; the weapon of our Order. A counterpart to the Darr`tah of the Order of Vitiate, the Revanites of the Order of Revan, or the Fist of the One Sith. A view which is partially true, but once more ignores the purpose of our Order. We are not militant like others, and this thinking seeps throughout the Collective, creating misinformation where none should exist.

The Dark Lords are far more than mere _weapons_. They are scholars, scientists, visionaries, and teachers. They have increased our understanding of the Force to degrees not thought possible; they see a future where through the Force our potential is limitless. Their greatest asset is not simply their immense power, but the intellect and wisdom that temper it.

I shall make a short note before we move on. I have mentioned that the trials are not mutually-exclusive, and it is time to highlight that. One can undertake the Trial of Gnesis and later undertake the Trial of Our Lady's Triumph or the inverse. Neither gives an inherent advantage to the other, even if one is considered less _lethal_.

Though the number of those who complete both these trials, and those Dark Lords who are amongst the Trusted, are few. The lethal nature of these trials dissuades many, and there is no pressure to undertake both. Some do, either out of pride, arrogance, or the belief they possess what is necessary.

Some do. Most do not.

But a Dark Lord who is of the Trusted is without a doubt the greatest asset our Order possesses, though far behind our Lady herself. Such individuals I cannot name, nor would they identify themselves. But they exist, they observe, and they act.

Some are most certainly in the group I will detail next.

* * *

**_ON THE CHOSEN OF VATHILA_**

It should come as little surprise to you, reader, that Lady Vathila, like most great leaders, possesses an inner circle who provide perspective or wisdom as much as the unworthy can advise one such as our Lady. These are the **Chosen of Vathila**, and they are not who you believe them to be.

Let me anticipate your expectations.

Are the Chosen made of the Trusted? Are they her most senior? Her most elite?

Look to the name.

_Chosen_.

That is the only qualification to be counted among this body. It does not matter if one is an Acolyte, Child, Trusted, or Dark Lord. At any point, our Lady can select you to be a part of this inner circle. Rejoice if you find yourself among this number, for that means that our Lady has great plans for you indeed.

It is a very rare and very special individual who acquires her favor in this manner.

The Chosen are marked by a subtle but noticeable golden band around their wrist. One of the Chosen is to be deferred to at all times, for they are the only ones who have the authority of our Mistress, and can only be countermanded by her. They are effectively her proxies and act with her authority, and to ignore them is to ignore the will of our Mistress.

The Chosen is a number which fluctuates, and has risen to as many as three dozen to as few as four. It is not a permanent position, and to lose one's status as Chosen is no insult, for that means you've fulfilled your purpose to the letter and our Lady has no further need of you. Some join this body multiple times, some only once. Each is an honor beyond imagination.

Their roles are secretive, and even I do not know the true extent of their objectives and missions, but I do know that they directly advise our Lady on multiple subjects and decisions. They spend their days plotting and charting the course of our Order. They are the architects of our future and the few who have the undivided attention of our Mistress.

For those who doubt the reach and openness of the Chosen, our Mistress has elevated both initiates who had only just joined our Order, as well as the most senior of the Dark Lords. She does not discriminate, and the words I write are no mere propaganda to give the impression that there is the chance one could advise the greatest of our Collective.

The _diversity_ our Order possesses is a strength that our Lady seeks both to encourage and take advantage of. I would never dream of claiming to know the mind of our Lady; indeed, the very idea that she would listen to mortal minds is something of a mystery, but I am convinced that our Mistress sees the value in perspective, for there are no flaws in her judgment, as she is beyond such any longer.

Everything she does has a reason behind it, and ours – and yours – is not to question, but merely comply.

The rationale of those who are Chosen is only an enigma when viewed through the lens of mortal eyes. We cannot apply such limiting biases to one such as Lady Vathila, who does not see the galaxy as we do. Remember that she has led us to this point, and will continue to lead all Sith to greatness.

* * *

**_ON THE FINAL ASCENSION_**

Have you considered what happens after you die, reader?

Do you fear it?

Reactions range. I know this. Some are terrified of the unknown abyss, while others are content in their beliefs, and still more are apathetic, not concerned about what happens when their mortal shells die. Those attuned to the Force are no less divided, as while we know there can exist _some_ form of permanence beyond death, the specifics are elusive.

Are the spirits we have seen real, or copies of personalities derived from those who truly lived? Is the purported Netherworld an unending purgatory where those within are condemned to eternal solitude? Is it worth persisting beyond death if one is to be bound for eternity, condemned to be anchored in one place forever?

All Sith and Jedi have felt such at one point. For some, the chance of persisting beyond death is something to achieve above all else, while others shrink from such a desire. Yet there is always that persistent question of the _unknown_. Some would prefer to just expire, others wish for there to be a Beyond.

What all agree on is that once one has died, they will never be the same again.

For some that is too much.

Some try to accelerate this path.

Views on death range between individual Sith and the various Orders. Some see it as a transcendence and the deceased are honored and respected. Some have little respect for the dead and seek to avoid such by any means. No Order rushes to death, but some shrink from what it implies more than others.

Now what are our own views? Why am I speaking of this now?

We do not fear what comes next. The Order of Lady Vathila has no doubt as to what awaits us when it is time for our physical bodies to expire. After all, we desire only one thing in the end, and that is to serve our Mistress and ensure she succeeds.

In life, and in death.

Our Order has existed for millennia, and in that time, there have been many who have died. They have grown old, or they have been injured, or contracted an illness that could not be alleviated. Such happens, such is their fate. Yet they are still serving today, they contribute in their own way to our goal.

How?

They undertake the Final Ascension, a hallowed ritual only the most devout of our Lady's servants participate in. It is only offered to those who feel they have nothing more to give but their power and strength. Their bodies have failed, but their spirits are determined to continue serving.

This devout sacrifice is one which is taken with the utmost seriousness and respect. These greatest of servants are taken to sacred grounds, under the watchful eyes of our Order, and after recounting their deeds and recognizing them for their service, Lady Vathila draws their spirits from their bodies and binds them to herself, freeing them from their ailing and broken shells to serve eternally.

A higher honor is difficult to imagine.

Such events are irregular, but should you join, you will attend one before long. It is a celebratory event, a time where we reflect and bond, knowing that our purpose after life is secure. We do not have to fear a black abyss of nothingness or an eternal purgatory, for we know that we shall be instrumental to Lady Vathila in the quest to recognize her vision.

In death, as in life.

* * *

**_ON THE PROMISE OF THE FUTURE_**

We are reaching a closing, as I have spoken all that I can on this Order, and I trust that I have accurately and comprehensively given you a clear picture into our existence, one which you may have initially found intimidating, but now should hopefully find more approachable and understandable.

Doubts still plague your mind, certainly. I would be surprised if they did not.

After all, this has not been the first time such declarations have been given. How many Sith have promised the downfall of the Jedi; the conquest of the galaxy?

Many have.

All have failed, or their victories proven to be fleeting.

Why will now be different?

Reflect on what I've said; reread if you wish: I've spoken much of the past, but consider the words on the future; _imagine_ the future if you will. Where will our Lady's vision take us? What is the future of her Order and the Collective as a whole?

What will be _your_ future?

I will propose another question; perhaps an odd one, but one I have not mentioned until now. There is a burning drive within our Order, one which also persists to varying degrees throughout the Collective as a whole, but it originates in us. It is the emotion that drives us, one that is not simply devotion and servitude to our Mistress, but one which _augments_ these desires.

What drive is this?

In a word, it is _hope_. Certainly not a unique drive, as this same hope consumed our forebears for millennia. The hope of Sith supremacy, of Jedi extinction, of power and glory, of authority, of peace and justice. Hope is many different things to many different people. What I ultimately hope for may not be what you do.

If we did not have hope, then we would not have been driven to where we are today.

That is what the Collective – and our Order – offers the Sith; those who have been broken and scattered; who have experienced and seen defeat after defeat of our kind. Those who have been tempted to give up, seeing no path to victory.

We find them, or they find us, and that drive once more awakens in them.

Do not underestimate what such a simple emotion can accomplish. Sith are driven by passion, after all.

Such is what the Order of Vathila exemplifies. It is a singular, beautiful, logical, and powerful vision of the future. Of disparate men and women united in common cause, beyond philosophy, species, gender, or age; beyond the _petty_ disagreements and infighting of the past. Of finding others scattered throughout the galaxy to join our glorious union, from the waning Jedi to the self-taught Sith, those who long for their shackles to be thrown off and their eyes to be opened.

These men and women wander the galaxy, some of whom call themselves Sith, and remain apart from us.

We bring them to us.

We give them a purpose. We give them power. We instill pride, desire, and _hope_.

And, reader, this is no false hope based on empty platitudes and promises. I have relayed the story of our Lady; I have shared our philosophy and vision. I have shared the promise of a galaxy where the Jedi have been rendered to a fate worse than death, and only the worthy shall rule the galaxy.

I fully believe in this beautiful vision of the galaxy, and have devoted my life to it. To dedicate myself to one who is not Lady Vathila, whose vision has created all that you experience now, would be a betrayal of both myself and her. The Order of Lady Vathila is for those who are dedicated to achieving this vision by any means necessary.

I have done all I can to convince you.

It is up to you to decide how this vision is best fulfilled.

Or, even, if it should be fulfilled at all.


	4. Order of Darth Revan

**SLotH4's Note: **_This chapter was actually written months ago, well before the one on Vathila, but it was decided they should be published in order of joining the Collective. So, Revan languished on the back-burner until now. Enjoy._

* * *

**SotP Addenda - Sith Collective, of Shadow and Darkness**

* * *

**_THE ORDER OF DARTH REVAN_**

* * *

**_ON MASKS AND LEGENDS_**

We move onward, reader.

Let us speak of _Revan_.

Even today there are those who seek to unravel the mystery, secrecy, and contradiction that is Revan. A war hero of the Old Republic, a pariah of the blinded Jedi, a conqueror, a champion and redeemer. There are few who have walked as many paths as he.

Light and dark; hero and villain; defender and aggressor. Revan was all of these things. All of which need to be understood in order to know who Revan _was_. The Jedi tried to mold him into something he was not; he rejected them. The Sith tried to use him as their pawn; he broke free. His mind was washed clean, and yet this could not _change_ him permanently; it could not stop him.

You cannot look at Revan in a singular light. He continues to defy simple classification. He _evolved_ throughout his life, and yet in the end, he spent much of his life firmly on the side of the light, and ended it in the twilight and shadow. Does this mean he cannot be considered Sith?

Reflect carefully on what I wrote in the first pages, and you should know the answer; I will return to this question regardless. Notice too how I do not attach a label to Revan. He is not Jedi. He is not Sith. He simply _is_.

_Consider_.

What comes to mind when you think of Revan?

His feats? His victories? His story?

I suspect those may follow, but what you think of when you hear of Revan is the _mask_.

The mask taken from a Mandalorian warrior, placed upon the face of a Jedi willing to _act_ against a _plague_ that was spreading across the galaxy. From that day forward, a symbol was forged. The red and black mask of Revan evoked fear in his enemies, resolve in his soldiers, and hope in his allies.

Revan became more than a man, a soldier, or _Jedi_. He became an _icon_.

An icon which has lasted millennia, all those who hear of the legend of Revan associate him with the mask. You know of the mask. But do you know the man underneath it? Do you know his face? His voice?

Do you even know his name?

There is a more important question.

Does it _matter_?

Revan is a symbol now; an icon of strength and power. Of unity and charisma. One does not need to know the man to know his legacy. That can never be changed, regardless of what his allegiance was. His legacy is eternal, and the Order of Revan will spread it across the galaxy.

Now, even if one does not need this knowledge to understand the impact Revan had, one needs to know who he was to _understand_ how such a man cannot only exist, but remain _consistent_.

Allow me to tell the story of Revan.

* * *

**_ON REVAN_**

Who Revan was before he put on the mask is unimportant. Most do not know anymore; more do not care. There are stories of a promising Jedi who was on track to become one of the youngest members of the Jedi Council. There are stories of a defiant rebel who was viewed with scorn and concern. There are stories of a Jedi who snapped upon witnessing the carnage of the Mandalorians.

Whoever the man was before the mask, he died on Cathar.

He was reborn as Revan.

Before Cathar, Revan had confined himself to spreading a message of Jedi intervention; rallying men and women to stand against the encroaching Mandalorians. His actions prompted the shortsighted and foolish Jedi Council to demand he cease his actions and return to the Order. He steadfastly refused.

After seeing a species nearly driven extinct, Revan knew defeating the Mandalorians was no longer a matter of morality – it was a matter of survival.

Even the Jedi Council could no longer deny the brutality of the Mandalorians. Yet like cowards, they stood to the sidelines, and Jedi who would not stand idle joined Revan and fought back against the Mandalorians with the Republic. Revan himself took command of the ineffective Republic military and began the process of turning the tide of the war.

The Republic was unprepared for an enemy like the Mandalorians; their strategists and tacticians outwitted at nearly every turn. One could not adequately _respond_ to the Mandalorians. Not without compromising their own _values_.

Useless rules in war. The Mandalorians did not follow rules.

Revan did not either.

He took the Republic down the path to victory; one that was long and bloody, yet also necessary. The Mandalorians faced an enemy that would no longer hold back. Ambushes, feints, traps, assassinations – within months, Revan reforged the Republic military into a weapon as brutal and efficient as the Mandalorians.

The Jedi feared he was falling under the sway of the dark side as the war approached his end.

A perspective ruled by fear and tinted lenses. Revan was not falling. He was merely doing as he had always done.

Learning.

Adapting.

_Succeeding_.

All of this culminated with a final showdown where the Mandalorians were utterly crushed at Malachor V, while Mandalore the Ultimate and Revan dueled to the death. No mere mortal could stand against the might of a Force-user like Revan, and thus, Mandalore was defeated – though not before he set Revan on the path that would solidify his legacy.

Following the words of Mandalore, Revan and his forces went deep into the Unknown Region, where they believed there to be another waiting threat.

One they found, as they stumbled upon the Sith Empire of Vitiate.

At the time, Vitiate was an unknown, even amongst the Sith. A shadow that pulled the strings of the 'true' Emperor of the time, Lord Amaurth, son of Naga Sadow. It was he that Revan and Malak faced. Though not Vitiate's equal, Amaurth was more than capable of dominating the two Jedi before him.

Not even Revan could resist the _power_ the 'Emperor' commanded, and just as he had done with Mandalore, Amaurth commanded Revan to conquer the Republic in his name. Revan and his forces departed, intending to fulfill the commands of the 'Emperor.' But not before they had an army to challenge the Republic.

This led him to the Star Forge.

The structure of the rakata is not important at this point.

What matters here is that Revan broke free of Amaurth. So strong was his will that he turned the commands of the 'Emperor' into his own desires. Revan no longer intended to conquer the Republic for the Sith – he intended to claim it as its own and turn it against the hidden empire he knew lurked from beyond.

No one knows why Revan decided to adopt the mantle of Sith Lord as he began his conquest of the Republic. Perhaps it was a remnant of Amaurth's command. Perhaps he did it to elicit a planned response from the Jedi. Perhaps he, like many Jedi, knew of the legends of the Sith. He knew who and what they were.

Perhaps, reader, he recognized that was who he was.

A man; a conqueror; a warrior who had the strength to challenge a galaxy and _succeed_.

Revan's campaign against the Republic did not fare as well as that against the Mandalorians. Billions flocked to the emergent Sith Lord, remembering the hero who had saved the Republic. Trillions more stood aghast at what he had become. More accurately, they stood in _fear_, because they knew what the masked lord was capable of.

Ironically, it was Revan himself whose actions made it more difficult for him. The Republic military was no longer composed of the weak-willed and tactically incompetent. None could match Revan, but there were enough to blunt his edge. The machine Revan had forged was now being turned against him.

Something Revan privately expressed pride in.

Revan never hated the Republic. In his eyes, he was saving it with the intent to make it better. To _purge_ it of the bureaucracy and rot that thrived within it. To _remake_ the Jedi into a force deserving of the power they commanded, no longer ruled by the simple-minded and weak, but the decisive and pragmatic.

For Revan, it has never been solely about _himself_. Power was a tool for him to achieve greater heights for those he felt deserved his protection.

Being Sith does not inherently remove one's _care_ of that which is not yourself. Remember this.

With the rakatan Star Forge, Revan knew that it was only a matter of time until he won – and the rest of the Republic knew it as well, though they were ignorant of the ancient factory. The Jedi, acting out of self-preservation and fear, planned a mission to send a team of their best Jedi to capture or kill Revan. Assisted personally by Bastila Shan, the Jedi successfully boarded, and faced Revan on the bridge – tired, but alive.

Questions remain as to why Revan let them go as far as they did, and why the Jedi sent Bastila instead of enhancing the strike team. Questions we will never know the answers to.

This merely proves the Jedi of the time as incapable warriors.

Revan faced the Jedi alone, and struck down most of them before he faced that which plagued the Sith of old – _betrayal_. Malak knew what Revan was facing, and took the opportunity to strike and seize the Star Forge and Revan's forces. This allowed the Jedi to gain the upper hand on Revan. They wiped his mind and took him away.

Revan was reborn again, under a different name perhaps, but it soon became apparent that he was still Revan.

He was trained by the Jedi once more, and tasked with tracing the path he had once forged to find the source of the Star Forge and stop Malak once and for all. He found many allies along the way, and faced many enemies. Slowly, the traits of Revan manifested themselves again. His plans, his power, his charisma. No one aside from those who knew made the connection, and merely assumed he was unnaturally talented.

When he was captured, he escaped and confronted Malak once more, the façade the Jedi had attempted to create fell apart, and Revan knew who he was once more. Not everything, but the most important veil had been lifted.

Revan stayed with the Jedi, and with the Republic after this revelation.

Why, you ask?

Would a true Sith remain with the enemies he had come to conquer? Would he abandon what he had been fighting for thus far, and the allies he had collected on his own to merely return to what he was?

Stop thinking through the lens of _labels_.

Was Revan now fighting for the Republic, and against what he had created? It depends on your perspective. In a way, the war Revan waged was against his own creations. First the Republic, and later his Sith Empire. But his Sith Empire was in the hands of a traitor; one who had tried to kill him.

_That could not stand_.

Did Revan fight solely for revenge?

No.

But it would be foolish to think revenge did not play a part. Not after Malak annihilated Taris. Not after Dantooine was razed. Not after Bastila Shan was captured. Not after Revan knew that Malak had betrayed him.

It was inevitable that when Revan learned who he was, that he would succeed. It is not a surprise that he found the world of Lehon. It was not a surprise that he turned Bastila away from Malak. It was not a surprise when he stormed the Star Forge and faced Malak – this time handily defeating him.

Revan once more became the hero of the Republic. A title well-earned.

This was not the end of his story, however, though much of what happened immediately afterwards is shrouded in mystery. The Jedi did not want him back, nor did Revan wish to return to how things were. Much of his memory was still hidden, and yet the threat of the Sith Empire remained, even if he could not remember it.

So he investigated on his own, wandering for several years to bring light to this phantom menace. To the rest of the galaxy, he vanished, and was not there to face the newest threats to the Republic. Others fought in his stead, and one of them eventually brought Revan back; convincing him to cease his search and raise his family.

Revan, having made little progress, agreed, and for several decades, he lived in peace and faded into the annals of history. This was shattered when Vitiate's puppet, Lord Amaurth, invaded, and Revan, his children, and his allies once more were forced to take up arms. It was a war that once again ravaged the galaxy.

And once more, Revan ensured that it did not fall. Sacrifices abounded as his wife and son became casualties of the conflict, along with many other defenders of the Republic. But it ended, and every last Sith invader was killed. Revan and the Jedi Exile took control of the Jedi Order afterwards, and the war had done what decades of peace had not.

It had made Revan remember.

It made him remember _everything_. And when he put the pieces together, combining what he knew before the war and what he learned after, he saw that the threat remained. Amaurth was not the true villain. He was simply a minion to something far greater.

This time he would not simply stand by. He and the Exile departed with a team of their best Jedi Knights, and put into motion orders which would ensure the Jedi remained ready in the event of their failure. The Republic was in no state to fight another war, and this was their best option. Armed with Revan's knowledge, they easily found the Sith Empire.

Had they faced anyone other than Emperor Vitiate, they would have succeeded.

But Vitiate was not a mere Sith. He was something greater.

Something not even Revan could kill.

One wonders, if Revan would have still turned against the Sith had it been Vitiate and not Amaurth he met the first time. Who can say? We know only that when he stood before the true Emperor, he failed.

So he was captured once more. The fate of the other Jedi is unknown. They do not matter. That would presumably be the end of his story. For Revan, it was not. His life was elongated as the Emperor used him to learn about the galaxy beyond his Empire. What he did not know was that Revan fought back as best he could, and delayed the inevitable invasion.

Long enough for an era of peace. Long enough for the Republic to rebuild.

It came at a cost. When Revan was freed by the Hero of Tython, he was not the same man he was before. Another _rebirth_. A final evolution. Yet even still he remained committed to his goal of protecting the Republic from Vitiate. Ignoring the commands of the Republic and Jedi Council, he traveled to the Foundry, found and put into operation by his Jedi in secret long ago, and began planning the final downfall of Vitiate.

He very nearly succeeded.

The Revanites of Dromund Kaas found their place beside him, even as his own descendants rejected him, and together they planned, trained, and finally _struck_. The droids of the Foundry descended upon thousands of Imperial worlds as he drew upon millions of converts from the Republic and Empire alike into his armies, much to the concern of the Jedi, and the fear of the Sith. None who served the Empire of Vitiate were spared, causing the Republic to disavow him.

A foolish mistake. A showcase in how the Republic had learned nothing.

Revan directed his embedded agents against the traitorous Republic, and pressed his assault on the Sith. The final assault on Dromund Kaas is considered among the bloodiest battles in the entire Revanite War, culminating in half of the Dark Council themselves facing Revan and his armies. Those same Councilors died that day, and Revan struck down Emperor Jadus in a battle that destroyed half of the sprawling Kaas City. This victory left him wounded and drained.

The arrival of Darth Nox and her army was enough to break the Revanite lines and the newest member of the Dark Council faced the legend once more, his mask bloody and broken, knowing his true end was coming. Had he been at full strength, I suspect not even Nox could have defeated him.

But in his state, she emerged victorious, and stuck him down.

Revan fell that day, but through his actions, he ensured that he will never be forgotten.

* * *

**_ON THE ALLIES OF REVAN_**

Revan was considered one of the most dangerous duelists and powerful Force-users known to Jedi and Sith. But in the end, raw power was not enough for Revan. There are many others before and after him who exceeded him in these aspects, but only a few possessed some level of this _and_ the natural charisma Revan commanded.

This charisma was essential to Revan gaining the power he did.

There are _very few_ who could successfully convince a galactic military that they could do a better job. There are very few who could successfully persuade legions of Jedi to defy years of training to defy the Jedi Council. There are still fewer who could return under a different banner, and whose simple request could convince so many to abandon what they have fought and lived for to join him instead.

Revan had a natural affinity for talking to anyone of any age, gender, or species and making them feel positively about him; making them _want_ to follow him no matter where the path led. This innate trait continued after his mind-wiping by the Jedi, as the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ consisted of a Mandalorian, a twi'lek teenager, a wookiee outcast, a Jedi recluse, a fallen Padawan, and an assassin droid.

A crowd that should not work together, but one who thrived under Revan's direction.

This highlights another essential aspect of Revan – his lack of prejudice. Revan treated his alien allies exactly the same as his human ones, and while the Republic never acknowledged it, the Sith under Revan continued this. Malak, in his short-sighted and arrogant way, used what time he had in command to reverse many of Revan's more tolerant policies. A decision that ultimately harmed them in the future.

Why did Revan hold such a view?

Does it even matter?

I would argue it does, if for no other reason than to perhaps illustrate a _consistency_ of Revan; a practicality many Sith would be wise to pay heed to. Revan did not think in terms of what _he_ preferred and wanted. He pushed such needs to the side in favor of the long-term; the big picture.

If he did not have a plan to rule the galaxy, why did he deserve it?

If his plan would not work, why should he consider it?

Humans are but one species in this galaxy. A numerous one perhaps, but hardly the most dominant, the strongest, or the smartest. He was smart enough to realize that a future of human dominance would spell doom after a few generations, and ultimately have the opposite effect. More to the point, such ignorant beliefs were just that – _ignorant_.

Revan understood this truth about power.

Those who have the ability to claim it should do so.

Who they are doesn't matter.

There is a certain _morality_ that people have attached to Revan. That he was _good_ and _kind_ to those around him. In light of who he was, that was certainly how the Republic and Jedi _wanted_ him to be perceived. A man redeemed of the _evil_ of the Sith. But consider every major action Revan took.

Ask yourself how many decisions were made because he was _good_, and how many decisions were made because it was _practical_.

One can do morally good _and_ practical things.

When compared to the self-destructive and petty policies of Darth Malak, many actions seem _good_ by comparison.

Cease thinking in such moralistic terms.

Morality is a lie. It is propaganda to win and lose the hearts of the galaxy. It is a tool used to further and end agendas. Recognize it for what it is, and see the _actions_ taken and not the label ascribed to them.

Did Revan perform good deeds because he was a good man? Some of them he certainly made because of morality. His crusade against the Mandalorians was started by a burning desire to bring justice for the genocide of the cathar.

But one could very easily argue that many more were because of practicality.

We do not know what Revan was thinking under the mask. We can only judge his actions, and what followed.

Revan thrived in large part because he did not hold himself aloof over those around him. He cultivated friendships and _loyalty_ from those who followed. Saul Karath, the Jedi Exile, Canderous Ordo, and many others. These relationships saved their lives at times – as well as gave him powerful allies in the future.

In the case of Bastila Shan, his relationship to her allowed him to turn her from Malak and back to him. Malak turned her through torture, fear, and brainwashing. Revan brought her back through loyalty and his love for her. Notable proof that Revan's feelings for the friendships he made were genuine.

It was one reason the Jedi Council feared him even after his 'redemption.'

They saw how easily he could destroy their platitudes of control over others, and how far too many were willing to listen; who were _hungry_ for a reason to throw off the binding decrees of the Jedi.

Ultimately, Revan understood the inherent power of allies; how to gain, keep, and utilize them for his ends. Perhaps he would not phrase it so cynically as that, but by the end of his life, perhaps Revan understood the underlying logic that followed his actions – even if he had not realized it until then.

* * *

**_ON THE PATH OF REVAN_**

What should one take away from the story of Revan?

Is there a lesson? A moral?

I say there is, and it is simple.

_Your destiny is not certain_.

Nothing more or less. Revan is living proof that one does not need to follow a certain path to be considered _Sith_. Revan achieved what _all_ true Sith aspire to do – reject convention, reject what is _expected_ and _normal_, and forge his own path regardless of the wishes of the Jedi or the demands of the Sith.

He walked many paths, he fought on multiple sides, and he was exposed to the _truth_ of the power the Force offers, a truth that many do not even bother to experience for themselves. A truth irrespective of light and dark, but an examination on the power each hold. Consider what would happen if Revan had only stayed in the realm of the light or dark exclusively?

Would he have achieved nearly as much?

He would not have.

No matter where he went and what happened, Revan inevitably became stronger for it. He found new allies and friends. He rallied armies to fight for him. His charisma and power was such that it transcended shallow _allegiances_ as he proved in his final war against Vitiate's Empire. The setbacks and defeats he suffered, he _learned _from them.

The journey of Revan was ultimately a quest to achieve his true potential. He did not know it, but if one believes in such things, one can argue that the Force was guiding him. His rise as a Jedi, and his eventual evolution to Sith, then the clash of these ideologies when his mind was wiped by the Jedi achieved a kind of synthesis between the two.

Something not Sith, but not quite Jedi either.

A shadow firmly within the light. Light which tries to choke the shadow, but can never quite destroy it.

Revan's life was an evolution, and he _needed_ to see the strengths and weaknesses of Jedi and Sith; the light and dark, before he could achieve his potential. This _ascension_ was unwittingly slowed by Bastila Shan, and only through the Pure Sith War decades later, after suffering loss and a bittersweet victory, was he reminded of what he had endured.

Even still, the ascension was not complete. His final test was Emperor Vitiate. A test he failed at first, but through his will he persisted; he endured; he _resisted_ and _used_ the Emperor in small, yet crucial ways.

All his life had led to this catalyst.

People speak of Revan going mad when he began the massacres and war on the Sith by himself. They called him a traitor when he called the Republic unwilling and incapable, and the Jedi fools who had reverted to the ways of failure. His own descendants called him a fraud and fake. Even many of the Sith were aghast when they learned the extent of Revan's _promise_ to those who opposed his _vision_.

Revan had ascended when he dwelled in the Maelstrom Prison.

He had achieved his full potential.

He _understood_.

His trials, experimentations, and flirtations with all sides of the Force finally coalesced into his final evolution, one which was strong enough to challenge a warring galaxy. New heroes of the Republic and Empire had risen, and the age of Revan had presumably long since passed. Yet when the shadow of Revan fell once more across the galaxy, all realized the _frailty_ of the systems which possessed them.

The galaxy has fallen into predictable cycles. Republics, Empires, Jedi, Sith; only in the past centuries have any of these groups begun to adapt to address their failings. In the era of Revan and the Old Republic, he represented an _alternative_ to these trite groups stricken with problems their leaders continually failed to solve.

Revan nearly broke the stranglehold the galaxy was in, and perhaps that was the purpose he had come to recognize.

Not a galaxy of Jedi or Sith, but a galaxy commanded by those who were worthy of such power and responsibility.

His journey may have ended, but his path offers valuable lessons for those willing to look for them.

* * *

**_ON CONTRADICTIONS AND EVOLUTION_**

Revan's constant moving between the Jedi and Sith – the light and dark – is disconcerting and disquieting for some. Not without reason, but Revan is _unique_ in a way the defectors of Jedi and Sith were not.

Despite the sides he fought for changing, each was ultimately an _evolution_ of his understanding of power.

This teaching – or I should say, _discovery_ – began when he was a young Jedi. A youngling as powerful as he was, inherently knew the flawed nature of the Jedi teachings of _restraint_, _serenity_, _complacency_. Endless _platitudes_ that would disgust any who believe they are destined for something _more_ than a glorified religious organization.

Revan was shaped by the Jedi nonetheless. He _cared_, and while the Jedi told him to ignore his feelings, he instead embraced them. Life without emotion is cold and sterile. Why should Revan have bowed to the archaic Council when he, knowing his strength, could _act_? The answer is simple – he should not have, and he did not.

The Mandalorian Wars were the first trial of Revan. His first _evolution_.

The brutality of war became clear to him – both what it cost, and what it demanded. He was forced to shed his naïve beliefs and make hard decisions that cost the lives of millions, decisions that left planets destroyed or in ruins, and decisions which solidified the Jedi's belief that he was falling to the dark side.

It certainly speaks to the _fragility_ of the Jedi that they are so threatened by actions demanded in war. Revan was not falling, he was merely _adapting_ to what was required. This was, and continued to be, his strength.

Read this over again – does this sound like your typical Jedi of the Old Republic?

Or does it sound more like a Sith?

Revan was always one who was drawn to the power, and he unconsciously grew into what he was destined to become. What was the difference between Revan at the end of the Mandalorian Wars and the one who emerged with the fleet of the Star Forge?

The lightsaber?

The equipment?

Even with his mind tampered with, Revan's goals had not changed, and he continued to _evolve_.

Are you aware of something, reader?

Revan was never trained by a Sith. He was never formally part of any Sith Order. Jedi propaganda said he was a Sith, but that was merely what he called himself, as well as those who followed him. Every single 'Sith' fought in the conflict was trained by Masters who answered to Revan himself.

Revan forged a Sith Order on his own, acting on nothing but instinct and belief. He had no tomes or holocrons to guide him, and considered the tombs on Korriban more of a curiosity than anything else. He did not _need_ such instruction because he already _knew_ what it was to be Sith. A brand of Sith teachings unique from others, but Sith nonetheless.

Malak, once more, can be blamed for such a perception. He was not content to live in the shadow of what Revan had built, and wanted instead to rely on the teachings of the old Sith. A flawed belief for a man who was ultimately a pretender to power. One who used power to lash out like a caged animal, and was subsequently put down like one.

Let us discuss the greatest question of Revan – his _redemption_.

What basis for this supposed _redemption_ is there?

Is it because he fought against Malak and won? Is it because he once more led the Republic to victory? Is it because he gained the support of many Jedi once again? Is it because the Jedi _say_ he was redeemed?

Think critically, reader.

If Revan was redeemed, then why would he leave again? If he was _trusted_, why were he and his descendants not welcomed back in the Jedi Order? If he was _content_, why would he jump once more into conflict at the first opportunity? I cannot understate the effect the Jedi brainwashing had on Revan, and how even still he knew that what he was living was _off_.

He knew he was no Jedi. He knew there was strength in the light and dark. But too much of his mind was blank, and so he attempted to make himself content with family and peace. Yet even still, during this time he never stopped training and preparing. Growing more powerful. He forged new alliances and friendships.

Cultivated _loyalty_.

And when his ties were gone, and the spell the Jedi had placed on him was broken, he knew what had to be done.

Revan is not considered a Sith because he doesn't fit into simple and straightforward boxes so many use. He is a complex individual with a story both Jedi and Sith have preconceived ideas of. Perhaps you thought you knew who Revan was before this? No matter.

Revan earned the loyalty of those around him. He showed little mercy to his enemies, and rewarded those who followed him. He was a leader who gained power through example, manipulation, and cultivation. He did not command through pointless fear or pain. He did not fit the _image_ of what people would call 'Sith.'

He merely had, cultivated, and gained power.

How he used this power does not matter.

Such is all one needs to be Sith.

Do you understand now why a man like Revan is included as one of our own? I should hope so, for it is the basis upon which the Order was founded. You now know about Revan, it is time we move to his legacy, the Order of Darth Revan.

* * *

**_ON THE FOUNDING OF THE ORDER OF DARTH REVAN AND THE REVANITE WAR_**

The Order of Darth Revan was not always called such, and, in fact, precedes the founding of this very Sith Collective. Even today, the Order can trace their roots back to the time of Vitiate's Empire when the Order of Revan was slowly but surely beginning to spread. Back then, there was only speculation and theory as to the specifics of who and what Revan was.

But there was enough for those who looked to recognize that he was someone to emulate.

Called a 'cult' by the Empire, who saw it as a threat to the Dark Council and the established power structure of Dromund Kaas, they tasked many to find and stamp out these heretics. Imperial Intelligence deployed their infamous Cipher Agents, the most skilled bounty hunters were hired, and Sith Lords sent their Apprentices or even went themselves to raise their status in the eyes of their peers.

But notably, little to no progress was made. Those who were sent found themselves killed deep in the jungles of the planet, while others found only stragglers and low-level acolytes. Many more were converted, and became double agents for the ever-spreading Order.

The Dark Council decided to take direct action.

Darth Charnus of the Dark Council took charge of the effort, spending considerable resources to find the best the Empire had to offer, whose loyalty and dedication were unquestioned. Two young Sith were selected and tasked with this mission, both sent by their Masters. Apprentices Vauner of Darth Baras, and Nox of Lord Zash.

Both successfully infiltrated the Order, though what happens next is where both Sith diverged. Nox attracted more attention than she expected, and was forced to keep a low profile, and used her position as an initiate to gather information on the Order – as much as she could. What she found was shocking.

The Order of Revan had expanded far beyond Dromund Kaas. What she had found implied they may have even penetrated the Republic. She conveyed this to Vauner who had advanced further than she had, who revealed that he had passed the trials and met the elusive master of the Revanites.

Their missions presumably complete, they returned with Nox turning over everything she had gathered, while Vauner did the same – revealing that the one behind the Order was none other than Darth Charnus himself – something that shocked the underling who had carried out his will. Charnus was executed by the Dark Council mere hours later.

There is one small factoid to be aware of.

Darth Charnus was not, in fact, behind the Revanites at all.

Another of the Dark Council was – Darth Tari, of the Sphere of Mysteries. It is unknown why Vauner assisted in the preservation of the Order – given his later actions against the Order of Revan, it is unlikely he was truly loyal. But perhaps he thought there was merit in their beliefs and did not see them as a threat to himself – but a threat to other Sith.

Given his stance on many of his peers, this would be unsurprising.

The information Nox provided was seized by Darth Jadus, presumably to be utilized if it had not been for Jadus's staged death – though knowing what happens, this was no doubt an intentional decision. Believing themselves safe, the Order of Revan continued to expand and recruit. Nearly a year later, several events happened that changed the Order forever.

The first was Darth Jadus returning to take the mantle of Emperor, and among his first actions was the purging of the Revanites from the Empire. A task force led by Cipher Nine, the Hand of Jadus utilized the collected information Nox had provided and made sweeping arrests, interrogations, and executions. The streets of Dromund Kaas were filled with smells of flesh and hair as the Revanites burned before the people.

With the full might of Imperial Intelligence and the Hand of Jadus commanding their most elite, the Order of Revan found itself suddenly under harsh assault on Dromund Kaas, culminating in the revelation that Darth Tari was responsible for the Order. She fled the Dark Council and Imperial Space, as the Order of Revan was crushed under Emperor Jadus.

This was certainly not the end, but Tari knew it was only a matter of time before others were compromised. She and the other leaders of the Order prepared to go dark, and that was when they heard the rumors of the Maelstrom Prison and that the Jedi had rescued an individual – one who was believed to be Revan.

They eventually tracked him to the Foundry, and saw for themselves that the rumors were true. They wasted no time and pledged themselves to him, and he accepted, promising to fulfill what the Republic would not and cast down Emperor Vitiate, and the False Emperor Jadus once and for all.

At the time still having access to the resources of the Republic, Revan provided them cover to operate freely in their territory, while training many of his acolytes personally to protect themselves properly against the assassins Jadus was sending against them. Then he waited, gathering his strength and forces.

Seeing the vulnerability of the Sith after the defeats at Corellia and Ilum, he began his invasion, and the Order of Revan descended upon the Empire, led by the 'One Who Ascended.' The Order of Revan, supported by the rakatan droids of the Foundry, proved more than a match for the reeling Empire, even one which had been hardened by Jadus.

When the Republic threatened intervention and disavowed Revan, the Revanites who seeded the Republic ranks crippled and sabotaged planets, fleets, and armies before leaving to join their brethren as Dromund Kaas came into sight. Throughout this time, Darth Tari had ascended to become Revan's right hand, responsible for expanding his influence. It was due to her that the army of Revan spread throughout the galaxy, and as her Lord landed on Dromund Kaas, she was at his side.

Many Sith fell to her that day, and she is recorded as slaying one of the Dark Council personally. Yet despite their conquests, it soon became apparent that it would not be enough. As Dromund Kaas was being attacked, it was revealed that it had been deliberately left open to attack, the result of a long-term operation by Cipher Nine, and a payoff of sacrifices, feints, and counterintelligence that Revan expressed admiration for.

Darth Vauner, now the Emperor's Wrath, led among the largest forces ever compiled by the Empire of Vitiate against the Foundry. Through the enigmatic tools at his disposal, Cipher Nine began feeding information to the Republic informing them of additional traitors and even after Jadus's defeat, spent the rest of his days hunting down Revanites before disappearing forever.

This resulted in reinforcements being cut off from Revan, and the Republic soon having the strength to defeat the remainder of his armies. With no choice, Revan proceeded with his goal, determined to succeed and execute the Dark Council who remained on the planet. But Darth Tari did not accompany him to Kaas City.

She was given a final mission. The contingency plan of Revan.

Were he to die, she would continue his legacy.

She escaped Dromund Kaas and regrouped with many survivors after contingency plans were executed. Once numbering hundreds of thousands, only hundreds remained. Tari vowed that one day they would grow strong enough to challenge the galaxy once more, but they had been ordered by Revan to wait for the right opportunity.

And wait they did.

Deprived of the materials they had access to even in the days before Revan, much was passed down through personal anecdotes and stories. Holorecordings of Revan became treasures, and those who had known him personally became something akin to prophets. Speakers for the deceased.

Deceased, but not gone.

No member of the Order of Revan believes he is truly dead. He had vanished once before. All know that if the spirits of Jedi and Sith can linger, so can Revan. They do not know what it would take to summon him, but it is a goal they consistently work towards. But this remains far in the future.

The Order of Revan continued recruiting, slowly and carefully. Many members had children and they grew up hearing the stories. His philosophy and beliefs were refined into what they are today. Their small size and exclusivity likely played a role in their survival through the invasion of the Eternal Empire, and later the Dark Age.

They nonetheless persisted, passing down what they knew to new initiates and acolytes. They were growing to a size where organization was needed. But they feared that might attract attention as the galaxy rebuilt itself, as they were still at risk from outsiders.

That is, until they were discovered by an emissary of Lady Vathila. Surprised to find such a group, initially there was uncertainty in what to do; how these Force-users were to be treated. They were Sith, but not _traditional_ Sith.

Yet wise Lady Vathila saw there was no need for pointless conflict, and proposed something else: a Collective of Sith of differing philosophies and beliefs, who were beyond the petty betrayals and infighting, who would eventually become powerful enough to challenge the Jedi and then determine who deserves to rule the galaxy.

They agreed, and the Order of Darth Revan was formally founded – as well as the Sith Collective proper. The second Order of the Sith Collective, and the oldest Order to date. Over the centuries, they have refined themselves into what they are today.

This is their history; now know what they are.

* * *

**_ON THE TRINITY OF REVAN_**

To understand the Order of Revan, you must understand the underlying structure. Like many Orders, they have one, though unlike many, it is less than straightforward. In their quest to emulate who Revan was, they eventually took what they knew about Revan, and extrapolated it into the mold from which they would build their Order.

This Trinity is based both upon the actions of Revan, as well as the acts he performed throughout his life. All parts of this Trinity are Revan, though they are distinct from each other, as Revan's methods and allegiances changed, the underlying goal was always the same. The Trinity, like Revan himself, does not appear to be a coherent whole on the surface, but the undercurrent of connections and goals ultimately solidifies them as a singular entity.

The first aspect of the Trinity is the _Crusader_, the Revan who was a leader and rallied others to fight by his side against the greatest threats of the galaxy. These threats changed, from Mandalorians, to the Republic, to the Sith, and many more who stood in the way of his vision for the galaxy. This aspect of Revan emphasizes his charisma, his leadership, and his _vision_ for what he believed the galaxy should become.

The second aspect is that of the _Lord_, the Revan whose skill in combat was almost unmatched. A warrior who led soldiers, Jedi, Sith, and more into the chaotic fires of combat. A terror to their enemies, and an inspiration for allies. A reliable and dependable resource when needed, and who expected reciprocation from those around him. This aspect of Revan is his martial prowess and tactical skill. The Revan who would conquer the galaxy by his own hand, along with many others.

The final aspect of Revan is the _Ascended_, the culmination of his life where Revan embraced his destiny and achieved his potential. A man who refused to be broken even in the midst of multiple failures, and whose trials made him see a _truth_ about the Force that neither Jedi nor Sith could envision. An embodiment of _power_ so strong that even with fewer numbers and resources he brought devastation to the Republic and Empire and maintained the _resolve_ to slay any who would threaten what he knew he deserved. This aspect is Revan's_ power_, _knowledge_, and _wisdom_, the latter two of which were the culmination of everything he had learned, and the former that which he finally claimed for himself.

It is from this Trinity that the Bodies of the Order of Darth Revan are built upon. There are three, one for each aspect. What each Body does reflects their aspect, and as such, offers a greater range of possibilities for prospective initiates.

Consider carefully the implications if you are tempted. Read further. The Order of Revan asks much of its disciples.

Let us discuss the specifics.

* * *

**_ON TRAINING AND REBIRTH_**

The first step to joining the Order of Revan is becoming an **Initiate**. Any who are welcomed in the Sith are eligible, but commitment is expected. Initiates are placed through a battery of tests to gauge their skills and power. The length of this period varies depending on the individual in question, but one will not be allowed to proceed until they have been approved

The next step is the **Trial of Rebirth**. The first trial those in the Order of Revan will experience.

Each Body has trials after this – though each is different – but to become a proper member of the Order of Revan, all must undertake the Trial of Rebirth. Revan was reborn several times throughout his life, and each time he _evolved_; he grew _stronger_. So too are the members of the Order reborn throughout their lives.

Initiates are taken to a cave that is steeped with the power of the Force, tailored and amplified through experimentation by the Vessels of Revan which induces visions and hallucinations in those who enter. The purpose of the trial is for the Initiate to face their past and history, and kill it.

Specifics are vague. The trial has the potential to be lethal, as some who undertake it do not return and are not mentioned again. But without exception, each one who succeeds emerges with a colorless gray mask in the image of Revan, as well as a new name. A new identity. Appropriate for the new life they are about to embark on.

These men and women are not unrecognizable from who they were – they retain their sense of self, but they are also no longer the same. They have grown and evolved in such important ways that they could not retain their old identities. Such should be expected when one is reborn. The Trial of Rebirth is the only trial a member of the Order of Revan can take repeatedly. Some of the oldest members of the Order have undergone this trial three to four times, and they have grown stronger for it.

For most, this trial is experienced only once.

After this, they have become true **Disciples of the Order of Revan**. Those who have been reborn, but whose place has not yet been determined. The following period is short, and only serves to prepare them to enter into one of the three Bodies of the Order. Most know their choice before undergoing the Trial of Rebirth, but sometimes they will reconsider.

When their path is set, they spend time preparing themselves for the trials necessary to enter the Body of choice. Some take weeks… most, months… a few, years. In the meantime, they will serve in other, more menial capacities, assisting new Initiates and those within the Trinity, though at the same time, honing themselves as much as possible – especially if their path has been chosen.

Another point of note is that the Trial of Rebirth is treated as a 'reset' within the Order of Revan. Who you were before does not matter after rebirth, and this had led to those who undergo this trial multiple times serving in different Bodies throughout their lives. Some, such as Lord Soslan, have served every aspect of the Order of Revan in his past lives. Such is rare, but highly commendable.

But the Initiates and Disciples are not the true Order of Revan, only a stepping stone. We shall now discuss the Bodies of the Order of Revan themselves.

* * *

**_ON THE RESOLVE OF THE CRUSADER_**

Let us begin with the first Body of the Order of Darth Revan, the first aspect to manifest; the **Resolve of the Crusader**, Revan's leadership and commitment to the grand strategy of galactic conquest. Those who exist within it are the '**Crusaders of Revan**,' an elite collection of strategists, recruiters, and leaders.

The Crusaders are in the middle of the Bodies, numerically, yet their role within the Order, as well as the Collective as a whole, is crucial. They are responsible for orchestrating grand schemes and plans to be executed throughout the galaxy; it is through them that the ranks of the Collective grow as they spread the truth of the Sith, Revan, and the Force across the galaxy.

Do not let their focus distract you from their power. They are effective warriors in their own right, but their true strength is that of seeing beyond singular conflicts and wars. Now in possession of previously lost texts, recordings, and holocrons of Revan and his disciples, as well as many other great leaders throughout history, they act with the decisiveness greater than any admiral of the Triumvirate who controls the galaxy.

These strategists are but one arm of the Resolve, one who we know will play a crucial role in the wars to come. Their other, subtler arm is that of their recruiters, some might even say 'diplomats.' They move silently throughout the galaxy, observing and speaking to those identified as having the _potential_ to be Sith.

All they must do then is show such individuals the _truth_.

A simple task, yet a crucial one. It takes skill to turn someone from their path onto another, but these Crusaders understand that when convincing someone, the most important aspect is _sincerity_ and _conviction_. Those who are genuine shine brighter than those who play a role. These Crusaders are true believers, and their flame spreads easily as a result.

Among the Sith, the Crusaders stand out, as they eschew dark armor and the traditional clothes of shadow for gray tunics and robes that many times hide their physical features. Such are not important; the physiology of a Crusader means little compared to who they _are_ and what they _offer_. Their masks are colored white and gray, and cover their faces completely.

How does one tell leaders apart if they cannot be easily recognizable?

It is simple – one watches. No Crusader is the same, but you will quickly learn not to rely on their outward features to identify and know who they are. Simply observe; watch; listen. They teach a valuable lesson in looking past the appearance and to the heart. It is a good lesson for _any_ Sith to learn.

But to become a Crusader, one needs to pass their trial. Specifically, the **Trial of Wisdom**. Martial prowess is not as important, and thus, it has a reduced place in this trial. Those who undertake it know that they will be tested on the tenants and philosophies of Revan, and familiarize themselves many months before.

Much of the trial itself is only known by the Order, but it is known that they are tested by one of the holocrons of Revan himself on a nameless world deep within. A place where the Force is strong. It is the tomb of Darth Tari, whose spirit is rumored to judge those who seek to complete this trial, for few knew Revan as she did.

Crusaders who pass this trial are reborn once more. They emerge with a title they claim is bestowed upon them by Darth Tari, a sign of what they will achieve in their new life in service of the Order. Their lightsabers are reforged as well, changing from the multitude of colors each member has available into a stark and enduring silver blade, a sign of the unity of the Order and their rejection of the selfish in favor of the greater plan.

The Crusaders of Revan stand as the legacy of Revan's vision. A vision many may not agree with, but a vision they are wholeheartedly devoted to.

Think on what this vision could be. I will address it soon enough.

* * *

**_ON THE WRATH OF THE LORD_**

Most Sith will be familiar with those from the second Body of the Order; the soldiers and warriors of the Order, the legion of '**Revanites**' that swell our ranks. An army within the **Wrath of the Lord**, the aspect that brought fear to those who were Revan's enemies – as well as respect.

The men and women who compose the Revanites are master duelists, martial artists, tacticians, and forces of nature that few can stand against. Drilled and dedicated to reaching physical peak, they are more than capable of matching their rivals in the Militant Order, and indeed, wait for the day that they will be unleashed upon their enemies.

Until then, they plot. They wait. They prepare.

One cannot become a Revanite if they are weak in either body or mind. Unlike the other Bodies, the trial comes later. First, they must prove themselves, as each member is put through a training regime that is nothing short of torturous. This training has and will continue to kill those who undertake it. A Revanite who cannot survive in a blizzard against wildlife while half-starved and frostbitten does not deserve to wear the armor of the Revanite.

Does this sound extreme?

Revanites do nothing in half-measures. They do not duel with practice sabers or sticks, but with live lightsabers. Much is on the line, as replacement limbs must be earned, and are not freely given. If one cannot continue to survive while deprived of other body parts, then they are a weak link which must be struck from the armor.

Does this sound unnecessary?

Revanites have experienced every pain imaginable, in ways even other Sith view with wariness. All done willing; all done in preparation for the coming war. Acid, insect swarms, poison – Revanites are exposed to the pain each of these bring; there is not a single Revanite who has not lost multiple limbs or organs at one point or another. Ones eventually replaced, but it nonetheless serves as valuable knowledge.

But why push themselves to such arguably sadistic extremes?

It is penance, in a way.

Revan suffered at the hands of Emperor Vitiate for _centuries_. Is the temporary pain of a few months or days even remotely comparable to what he experienced? If they cannot endure even a slight taste of the hell he endured – a hell he _triumphed_ over – then why are they worthy to bear his mask?

This does not mean they all endure stoically and in silence. You will hear them quietly ask for strength from Revan; prayers of a sort. True or not, nearly always it instills in them a resolve, provides a strength in their misery. They believe Revan is watching over them, and that if he could endure, so can they.

The Revanites are forged through fire and blood; pain and misery; despair and triumph.

_Faith_.

The Revanites are a force that is not merely an army; they are _unbreakable_. The trials their peers and rivals go through are nothing compared to what they endure to become Revanites. In the end, nothing can phase them. They see armies as trivial; they see Jedi as shadows compared to themselves; they hear torture and laugh; they experience pain and smile.

They are ready for the **Trial of Strength**.

There is no preparation needed. Their training has led up to this point. They are given a simple task. _Conquer_ for the Order of Revan. The vague wording is intentional, as the Revanites are allowed to be only as ambitious as they wish. Their conquests could be as grand as a planet, or as simple as an organization. It does not matter what they claim so much as what can be contributed to the Order; yes, planets have indeed been targeted, but there have been small mercenary groups, information brokers, corporations, and other groups, tools, and organizations which have been brought under the control of the Order of Revan by the hand of the Revanites.

Any means, be they violent or subtle, are tolerated, but they have no resources, no support, and cannot return until it is completed. Of course, many times this is done in the Outer Rim. Not always, but for the majority this holds true, as we still wish to ensure our presence is not revealed to the galaxy.

Not yet.

Such planets, organizations, and resources are commanded by crime lords, despots, bounty hunters, mercenaries, businessmen, military personnel, or independent governments. They are targets no one of importance will miss. How it is dealt with is up to the individual. Some slaughter indiscriminately. Some recruit or corrupt others to fight for them. Others slowly collapse their target over months. Still others infiltrate and take control from within.

On the surface, such a test appears trivial. It appears simple and straightforward. But it serves to separate the soldiers from the commanders. It is a test of wisdom and intelligence as much as strength. Victory can be achieved without igniting a lightsaber. Governments can fall by words as well as bombs. A well-placed bribe can achieve many different outcomes. Charisma can convert as easily as violence.

Regardless of how it is done, should it be accomplished, they will return and the trial will be complete. They are given the black and red armor of a Revanite, and permitted to color their mask black and silver, while receiving a blade of crimson. They are worthy of being called Revanites, and will spend their days training the Revanites of the future, honing themselves further, and preparing for the final conflict against the Jedi.

I suspect Revan would be pleased at those who have forged themselves so completely in the art of war. He would certainly have respected them.

* * *

**_ON THE FINALITY OF THE ASCENDED_**

Those who reside within the **Finality of the Ascended**, the Body founded on the third and final aspect of Revan are few in number, even more so than the Crusaders. This does not inherently imply they are considered greater than the other Bodies, or more powerful, or more important. Indeed, one can easily argue that the Revanites and Crusaders have more to offer the Sith.

Yet there are none who best embody who Revan _was_. They, the '**Vessels of Revan**,' are the embodiment of the power Revan commanded. As he ascended, so have they. The moment they are accepted into the Finality, the **Trial of Revan** begins.

This one is different compared to the other trials, as it is not a simple test with obvious goals and tasks. It is said that no Vessel knows how long their trial will last. They are tasked with ascending as Revan did; reaching an understanding of the Force, of _power_, he did, and their trial will be complete.

It is perhaps comparable to achieving a kind of enlightenment.

What does one do to complete this trial?

The most effective solution is the simplest. They follow the path of Revan. They dedicate themselves to learning all there was to know of him, they consult his holocrons, they read the accolades and accounts from his friends and allies. They read the propaganda Jedi and Sith spewed towards him.

All to _understand_.

This is merely surface-level commitment. It requires far _more_.

I misspoke earlier. This is not comparable to achieving enlightenment.

The Trial of Revan is a _pilgrimage_.

A pilgrimage whose direction depends on the being in question. Some travel to the places and planets of Revan's conquests. Infiltrators who long for a glimpse of what once was; the power and glory felt as the enemies fell. Journeys to Malachor V, Cathar, Mandalore, Dromund Kaas, and more.

Others follow the path that led him to the Star Forge. To the fields of Dantooine, the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, to the Dune Sea of Tatooine, and the black depths of Manaan. Sometimes they return with artifacts and ancient technology. Trifles mostly, but ones the Collective can put to use.

Others travel to places of power; nexuses of power, tainted with light or darkness. Dathomir, Korriban, Tython, Dagobah, sometimes in dangerous places such as Ahch-To where the Jedi always watch. Others obscure and deep in the galaxy such as Ziost and Voss. All to see if they will hear a singular word of acknowledgement from Revan, whose spirit lingers on.

Some have even risked going to Revan's tomb, housed now within the former tomb of Freedon Nadd on Dxun, guarded ferociously by the Mandalorians and False Followers of Revan. Sometimes they assume identities to gain entrance and are denied, others try and infiltrate without permission. Some are repelled, a few succeed. It highlights a fact that all those in the Order of Darth Revan know:

**"That the tomb of Revan rests under the control of the False Followers and not in the hands of his True Disciples is an insult that can never be forgotten. The day shall come when the Pretender to the Legacy will be stuck down and the False executed for their heresy.**

**"The Mandalorians shall suffer for their actions. It is known.**

**"Our hearts burn with justice and vengeance. It will be extracted in blood and fire.**

**"We are Revan's Chosen. They are not."**

So said Darth Oridian himself. The Revanites long to be unleashed. The Crusaders eagerly plot the downfall of the Mandalorian Union.

But for the Vessels of Revan, it is a personal _insult_.

For they have a connection to Revan the Mandalorians can never possess.

What is truly special about the Vessels? They are indeed powerful Force-users, capable of manipulating the power to a degree even the Order of Vitiate expresses respect towards. They have no care for what side of the Force they draw upon, as the Force is power and its usage towards this end is justified.

What is special about the Vessels is simple. Their trial ends when they ascend as Revan did. All, without exception, have claimed this occurred when Revan appeared to them; in visions, in dreams; as a disembodied voice. In that moment, they _understood_ in a way they had not before. They were reborn, and bestowed a title by Revan himself – and return, knowing what they will do.

Each Vessel of Revan has the authority to act in his name, for they know that he watches over them. It is not quite as explicit as the Avatar of Marka Ragnos, and no other Sith claims to have witnessed anything resembling this, but the Vessels do not care. They know that Revan only appears before his most devoted and faithful.

Is this true?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Perhaps it does not matter.

It would not be surprising if it was true, nor would it be surprising if it was another spirit using them. Either is plausible, but regardless of _what_ is behind the Vessels, the truth remains that _they_ believe it is him. This completion of the trial allows them to color their helms in the colors of Revan – black and red, and don the black robes he wore and wield amethyst blades.

They do not control the Order of Revan, but they are the only ones who can claim to act in his name.

* * *

**_ON THE WILL OF THE TRINITY_**

Every Order has a hierarchy, a chain of command, a leadership council. The Order of Darth Revan is no different. The '**Will of the Trinity**' commands the Order of Revan, and decides who they place on the High Council, as well as the direction the Order should take, its relationships with other Orders, and other tasks associated with leadership.

Though the Order of Revan does not choose their leaders in a traditional way.

The Will of the Trinity does not pick their own. Each member is chosen directly by the Body they represent, and how each is chosen is different. From the Crusaders they select one who has received a title befitting of a leader, as well as taking their raw skill and accomplishments into account. Simple compared to others.

The Revanites each must declare for a seat on the Trinity, and there are two stages that follow. The Revanites who did not declare themselves candidates instead rally behind those that do. How those who declare gather support is unimportant, but they are given seven days to do so. The one who gathers the most support moves to the next stage.

It is simple – defeat all other contenders without killing them. Killing another Revanite disqualifies one from holding any position of importance, and in the few times this has happened, all of them once more undertook the Trial of Rebirth. Usually, such does not happen. But never is there a case where a Revanite declares and then withdraws.

Even if they are outnumbered and doubted, they cannot show such to those who follow them.

If the one who wins also enjoys the support of the majority, they achieve that position for as long as they wish to hold it. If the victor fails to secure a majority of support, the process begins again. There is nothing stopping the defeated from once more declaring, but they may find their support diminished. This will continue until a victor emerges.

The Vessels do not bother with such ceremony or even discussion. Through their own instinct, they seem to know exactly who should represent them. It is unknown by what criteria they know who is most suited, but it certainly has to do with the title they believe Revan has bestowed upon them – and who best embodies what Revan sought to achieve.

There is no discussion. No debate.

Only certainty.

Together, these individuals comprise the Will of the Trinity. The Aspects working as one; the Bodies working together in harmony. They do not concern themselves with infighting, for they know such is pointless, and are completely focused on the greater plan.

Who they select for the High Council of the Sith Collective varies, and will change depending on unknown whims. It is speculated that whoever sits on the High Council is a reflection of the Order of Revan's priorities and dedication. Though this is merely speculation, as the Will of the Trinity does not address such rumor and hearsay.

Currently, Darth Oridian of the Wrath of the Lord sits on the High Council.

Learn now those who lead the Order of Revan.

* * *

**_ON LADY KAZHAVOAH, THE COMMANDER _**

The givin are a people of cold logic and numbers. They have produced some of the most intelligent beings the galaxy has ever seen. Yet if one speaks to a givin, you will find that they are rarely what any would consider happy or content. They believe the galaxy exists at the whims of math and science, and we unknowingly proceed, our fates decided before we were even born.

Such fatalistic drivel.

There was one such givin who was not content to rely on calculus and certain numbers of math; who could not accept that such was all that the galaxy entailed. Heretical thoughts for a givin, who hold up numbers as the equivalent of a god. Though it was obvious why she felt this way, for she had a gift few of her brethren could understand.

She felt the Force.

The Force cannot be explained, quantified, or justified by the numbers so many of her kind had come to rely on. Yet driven by her nature, she sought to find a way. She traveled across the galaxy, she spoke to many of the finest scientists on the Force; walked the halls of the Jedi, studied at the Imperial Library on Bastion, and found nothing.

All of them tried to entice her, promising answers, but she saw through their recruitment propaganda and denied them. She had no allegiance to the Empire; she did not see the Force as something to be exalted like the Jedi. The concept of using the power herself, along with her talented mind did not enter her thoughts.

But _we_ noticed. Noticed a woman who was tantalizingly close to the answers she sought, which had evolved from explaining the Force in impossible terms, to what the purpose of the Force was – and what it should be used for.

She was brought in as a wide-eyed initiate to our Sith Collective. She was immediately drawn to Revan and his own view of the Force, as his story best exemplified to her how it could be used throughout one's life, no matter what side they found themselves on. It offered power to shape the galaxy.

Power she took.

She was reborn as Lady Kazhavoah, Disciple of Revan, and a woman with a clear mission. She knew she belonged with the Crusaders, for she had a mind that would be honed to a weapon unmatched by any Jedi or Sith in the art of strategy. Unlike many, she did not take her trials as soon as possible, but prepared herself in other ways.

She did not restrict herself to the affairs of her own Order, but learned of the others who make up our Collective. It is through many of her efforts that the Order of Revan has become as interconnected with our Collective as it is today. Numbers may not explain the Force, but it can have many uses.

Even before taking the Trial of Wisdom, she was essential in overhauling mundane yet critical aspects of our Collective. Supply chains and logistics which were sporadic and poor were made robust and reliable. Data gathering procedures were implemented, creating a steady stream of numbers for her to observe.

But she knew better than to rely on pure numbers. Numbers could not convey the nuances of the Force and the quirks of personality. They, like the Force, are a tool.

An understanding I believe she reached, when knew she was ready for the Trial of Wisdom.

She left, and returned with the blade of silver and the title of 'Commander.' A title that sent a clear message, one that sent reverberations throughout the Crusaders and the Order of Revan itself. None had been given a title of such clear authority. It signaled that the time was approaching for action, and it was clear who was to lead them.

Merely days later, Lady Kazhavoah sat on the Will of the Trinity, knowing clearly her purpose, which is to prepare the Order of Revan for war. A war against seemingly impossible odds, but odds she knows can be overcome. Through her innate gift of numbers, and nuanced understanding of her Order and others, she has been the architect of a plan to cripple the galaxy and leave it vulnerable for us.

One piece in a larger plan.

A piece she knows, and will finalize before moving to refine another one. The numbers give her plan strength, the _power_ the Sith wield give her certainty. The Great Crusade is falling upon the Order of Revan, and she shall be the orchestrator of their victory.

* * *

**_ON DARTH ORIDIAN, THE CONQUEROR_**

Darth Oridian is an imposing figure one does not easily forget. The gen'dai are rare in the galaxy, and those who can wield the Force are rarer still. Oridian wandered the galaxy for centuries, if not longer, searching for purpose. War stirred his blood and he developed a skill in the art of conflict, but it lost its previous luster after he realized what it amounted to.

_Nothing_.

_Pointless_.

War for the sake of war accomplished nothing. Killing for the sake of it was unsatisfying. Frustration mounted as he saw a galaxy ruled by fools and the selfish; war and death that would benefit no one but the rich and powerful. The corporations who profited off conflict, the smugglers and hawkers, the criminals and depraved who descended upon the galaxy in a cycle that seemed planned, but was, in fact, merely a consequence of war without purpose. A galaxy without direction.

Oh, purpose was _claimed_, but he saw through the façade provided by the powers of the galaxy.

Perhaps some found purpose regardless.

Yet it never reached _him_.

So he wandered the galaxy, purposeless and looking for a reason to endure. Be it destiny or fortune, he was found by one of our Collective. Even we were apprehensive of inducting an alien as dangerous as a gen'dai into our midst, but such concerns were quickly dismissed. We would not give into _fear_ merely because one instinctively had power.

Perhaps he was not enamored with the Sith initially, but this changed when he began _learning_. The legend of Revan called to him, a man who had a _vision_ for the galaxy and used war to fulfill that vision. A _purpose_ that Oridian knew had been missing his entire life. It was not long after that he joined the Order of Revan, and took the Trial of Rebirth.

The name he had lived with for so long was gone, and Darth Oridian rose in his place. He had no hesitation in joining the Revanites. He knew he was to be a weapon of the Order of Revan, the finest instrument who would lead them to victory. His unique biology made the trials and torture the Revanites endured almost trivial. He could have merely endured what the others did, exploiting his inherent racial advantage.

Yet he did not, and instead insisted on harsher equivalents. Oridian had never once come close to death. Something he felt he needed to experience in order to understand, and afterwards, appreciate life. The training of Darth Oridian is one surrounded by legend and mystery; some say there were times he was rendered limbless and the stumps burned to stop regeneration. Others believed he was doused in lava, or that he was ejected into the void of space.

Regardless of the truth or lack thereof, by the end, Oridian had tasted death at least once. As well as carving a name for himself from the other trainees. Perhaps it was not fair to put a mortal against a gen'dai, but the galaxy is hardly fair, now is it?

He soon undertook the Trial of Strength. All knew he would pass with ease. Oridian knew it as well, yet also knew it was a test. He had greater sights than merely being a Revanite, he knew he would sit amongst the Will of the Trinity. It would have been simple for him to butcher everyone on the planet, but that was not, he felt, what Revan would do.

Not yet.

The planet was managed by a group of mercenaries controlled by one of the Hutt Cartels. The government was a corrupt collection of criminals and cronies, and those who resided just wished to live another day, held hostage by the whims of mercenaries and the iron hand of an unjust law. It was a game rigged from the start.

No opportunity. No hope for things to be better.

Revan would not stand for such injustice, and Oridian would not either. Yet he had no intention of merely killing the oppressors. The people must be willing to claim power for themselves. He infiltrated the planet as quietly as a gen'dai could, and began assassinating the mercenaries one by one and collecting their weapons.

When he had gathered a sufficient amount, he brought it before the people, all of whom had now heard of the shadow killing the mercenaries. Fear now began to dominate the powerful, as they believed they had attracted the attention of a Jedi. The truth was far worse, though they would not know it yet.

Oridian stated that he had begun the task of claiming the power they were within grasp of, but if they wished their independence, it was to be fought for. Through a likely rousing speech, the people rallied around Oridian and prepared to take control themselves. Their first demonstration resulted in hundreds of mercenary casualties, the numbers of the people swelling as Oridian commanded them and showcased his own power.

After many weeks, the city was conquered and the corrupt leaders were faced with armed and hardened citizens who they had exploited. Begging for their lives, they pleaded for mercy. Oridian stood back, and waited to see what they would do. Gen'dai do not smile, but they do feel satisfaction, and little was more satisfying in that moment when those he had commanded took power into their own hands.

In this case, power also meant justice.

Now normally, that would be the end of his trial – an exceptionally done one, I might add, but Oridian was not satisfied. The world he had conquered was only one part of a larger network controlled by this hutt. A hutt whose name he learned, and whose people he knew were scattered in nearby systems.

His trial would not be over until the hutt was dead.

It would not be over until his enemy was not only defeated, but crushed.

He spoke before the people once more, stating his intention to finish what had been started, and that he would take whoever wished to assist on his mission to claim the other worlds from the grip of the hutt. Thousands pledged to follow him, and they turned their world towards preparing for the coming conflict.

It began several months later. Darth Oridian and his army of civilians-turned-soldiers descended upon world after world – eleven in total, in nine different systems – their numbers continuing to grow as more were brought under his influence. Fear gripped those who followed the hutt, and mercenaries and turncoats fled, leaving him to face the wrath of Oridian and his army that now outnumbered and outmatched anything that could be thrown at them.

Oridian had preferred to let the people exact their power, but the hutt he killed himself. A right he had earned through blood and battle. His trial was now complete. The worlds he conquered now exist and thrive under his guidance, and serve as a few, yet valuable worlds under the Sith. The Collective certainly owes Oridian a great deal for his efforts.

He returned in triumph, earning the title of 'Conqueror.' Perhaps against targets who could not hope to match him, but he achieved more than mere conquest. He longs to prove himself against the greater powers of the galaxy, but knows his time is not yet. But it will happen eventually.

Soon after, he put himself forward to take a seat on the Will of the Trinity. All knew he would emerge victorious, but there were three who nonetheless put themselves forward. Such conviction even in the face of such power, one cannot help but respect it, and Oridian clearly felt the same, as each one who challenged him is a close advisor to this day.

Even among Sith, there are few who possess the raw skill and power Darth Oridian commands, though as we see demonstrated, his most unexpected skills could prove to be his most powerful.

* * *

**_ON LORD SOSLAN, THE REVANCHIST_**

Despite the connection each Vessel of Revan claims to have to the long-dead Lord, it is ultimately that of a stranger.

For the man who is now Lord Soslan, that is not as true.

His story is different. It is filled with questions and unknowns. Yet there is a path and history if one observes closely. Rumors started many years ago. Of a man of long silver hair and eyes wandering Mandalorian Space. A man of fair skin and dangerous composition. A man who the whisperers claimed was an exile.

A Mandalorian exile?

Perhaps, perhaps not. That man continued to remain nearby, as if waiting for something to happen. Perhaps an attack, perhaps someone to bring him home. A man who sat alone in silence, but displayed a fierce chivalry when he witnessed violence against the defenseless. A man with no home, but one with a code.

A man who was suspicious of a galaxy that appeared to reject him.

A man with an intangible power who carried no lightsaber. Many approached the man, some to kill him, others to speak to him, others to watch him. The ones who fought, died; the ones who spoke, left disappointed; the ones who watched were executed in dark alleys and ejected into the void of space.

Though some recall him later sending packages to Mandalorian Space. Perhaps simple correspondences. Perhaps warnings.

Who was this man?

A man without purpose or direction. You notice a pattern?

I would certainly hope so at this point.

Though this man was different. He knew what he wanted. He simply had no means or drive to get it. He was a man who had lost something close and dear to him; or perhaps had been denied something he sought.

When approached by the Sith, he was not inherently trusting. He knew of the stories, yet there was a clear question hanging over him. A curiosity. A _need_ to see for himself what was truth and what was lies. It was the moment he learned of the Order of Revan that the previous scales that remained fell from his eyes.

He revealed more of himself. He claimed to be a descendent of Brianna Kae, the Handmaiden who had fought beside her future husband, the Jedi Exile – as well as Revan himself. Eventually, descendants of both families joined as one. The blood of Revan flowed through him; a power he knew should not be contained.

When asked about others, he merely stated that Revan would be ashamed of what his descendants had become.

He provided a much-needed perspective to the Collective. A man whose knowledge has proven highly valuable.

Though this meant nothing to him. He had found his place, and he would fulfill the legacy of Revan his descendants could – or would – not. He performed the Trial of Rebirth and eventually took his place among the Crusaders. His time here was spent planning, learning, and _growing_. He learned more _truth_ about Revan in those short years than he had in his previous life.

Yet something did not satisfy him. He did not feel complete. _Restrained_. _Confined_. _Confused_.

It later dawned on him that as he knew more about his distant ancestor, the more his own outlooks changed. An evolution of his own. He was not the same man who had been reborn, and knew he must do so again. He was reborn a second time, and without hesitation, joined the Revanites.

He pushed himself the hardest of any who he trained with. His fair hair and skin were cut, burned, and broken as he endured the torture of their training. Many times he felt he would die, yet he persisted, insisting he was pushed on by the command of Revan himself. Delusions of a half-dead man?

Perhaps.

Does it matter if he emerged alive?

He eventually succeeded in passing the Trial of Strength, and honed himself into a duelist who only masters such as Darth Oridian and the Avatar of Marka Ragnos himself could defeat. He had knowledge of ancient echani combat arts, one of the rarest being the Eternal Heart. Designed for three to work in harmony, he nonetheless trained as best as he could with just himself.

As he trained, he continued learning. Soon, lightsaber forms and endless repetition were not quite enough. Again, the feeling of discontent filled him, and he knew then that he was on the correct path. As Revan had evolved throughout his life, he would do so as well. Another Trial of Rebirth, and Lord Soslan emerged, and this time he joined the Vessels.

Was this his ultimate goal, and he did not choose so immediately because he felt he was not worthy?

Perhaps. It is not for me to judge.

This was, in a sense, the culmination of his life. His heritage he had wished to know and utilize. His pilgrimage took him across the galaxy, though he did not solely focus on Revan, but all those who had followed and fought beside him. The stories go that many sought him out as he traveled worlds steeped in the Force, but Soslan does not speak of his specific trial.

What is known is that he went to the tombs of those close to him, all of which remain in the territory of the Mandalorians and False Followers. Those of Bastila Shan, of Brianna Kae, of Canderous Ordo and Atton Rand, and of course, those of Revan and the Exile. He did not fight the Mandalorians.

He had moved beyond fearing them. But he left a small token at each location. Perhaps a clan emblem, perhaps a message, none know, but it did not put the Mandalorians at ease.

Lord Soslan soon returned after his visit to Mandalorian Space. He stated that the title of Revanchist had been bestowed upon him by Revan, a title no Vessel had ever received before. It was clear that this was Revan's greatest champion; the one whom would be recognized as a speaker of Revan himself.

He was immediately placed within the Will of the Trinity, and his word is treated as law, though he rarely invokes such authority. But unlike previous Vessels, he watched the whole Order closely. He knows that conflict is coming, he knows that the future is in a galaxy in flames and the stars blacked out by fleets.

Soslan chose two to serve as 'Extensions of the Vessel,' a position that had previously not existed, and to this day, only two Extensions exist. A young human woman named Liliane from the Crusaders, and a male chiss Revanite named Darth Zaril'ista'naoris. He has since taught them the Eternal Heart, and to see it performed is truly awe-inspiring, as even the greatest duelists cannot stand against it.

A skill that few, if any possess. A skill Lord Soslan has developed with only one intention.

To kill the Failed Descendant who is Mandalore.

Lord Soslan may not be Revan, but to the rest of the Order, he is viewed as the closest thing to him. Even if they do not believe he speaks for him, they believe without a doubt that he is being guided by Revan and will follow him without question or complaint.

Soslan merely is waiting for the correct opportunity.

When it comes, he will not hesitate, for he knows that he commands with the authority of Revan, and more importantly, his power.

* * *

**_ON RELATIONS WITH THE ORDER OF DARTH NOX_**

If you have been reading and paying attention, there is perhaps a question that has arisen in your mind – or perhaps merely an observation. It is no secret of the Orders within our Collective, and the astute reader will have doubtless cast their eyes upon the Order of Darth Nox, who have become a valued part of our Collective.

Considering what you have read here, you may be wondering how, or even _if_, these Orders interact with each other.

The answer is straightforward and I will not mince words. The Order of Revan has not forgotten that it was Darth Nox who struck down Revan and prevented his conquest of the galaxy. They are not ignorant of the fact that Revan's bloodline can be traced through some of the families of the Order of Nox. They know this very well.

They have not, and never will forget.

Yet they are not mindless fools driven by revenge. The Order of Revan shows a cold practicality towards the Order of Darth Nox. They may perhaps despise the Order and those affiliated with it, but this does not compromise their overarching goal.

_They do not forget the One Rule_.

It is perhaps an example of the success of our Collective. In previous iterations, both forces would have destroyed each other while the Jedi emerge as the victors. Now though, they have a greater enemy. When the Jedi are vanquished and our shadow falls across the galaxy, then perhaps the Order of Revan will take their revenge.

At that point, it will be justified. But not before.

Until that point, both Orders will avoid each other and only act together when necessary for the greater plan. That is all our Mistress requires. We do not need to be friends to be _allies_, and if two bitter enemies can put aside their differences for a period, then there is no excuse for not doing the same.

In a way, the Order of Revan takes this as another sign of Revan's favor. Even among the Sith, Revan shuns his own bloodline in favor of his chosen followers. Perhaps this perceived knowledge makes the proximity bearable. Perhaps it makes them feel _superior_. I cannot claim to know their thoughts.

I can only record my own.

* * *

**_ON THE LINGERING QUESTIONS_**

As has been mentioned throughout this chapter, you may have questions regarding the supposed descendants of Revan who live among the Mandalorians. Perhaps you thought they were false rumors or illegitimate ramblings? No, we know for certain that they are as close to the true descendants of Revan as one can find.

Yet, they are blind as the Jedi.

It is ironic that those who should understand Revan best, only know a singular aspect of him. They fail to realize – either through ignorance or choice – that Revan was not simply _redeemed_ and brought to the light forever. Even his supposed _redemption_ did not change him to the extent they would wish. Their version of Revan is not the _truth_.

They wish it was. Perhaps they are foolish enough to believe, so long has the lie propagated.

Lord Soslan is correct. Revan would be ashamed of them. He would be _disappointed_.

Yet the bloodline of Revan is worth preserving, as is the bloodlines of all the descendants. Fortunately, the survival of some and the death of the many is acceptable. When the Mandalorians fall in the coming conflict, the Order of Revan will assume control of the children and raise them properly, and ensure the bloodline continues.

If they cannot be salvaged, it will be preserved through other means. Modern technology can ensure that death is not the end of a lineage – or does not need to be. Their fate is sealed, and should Revan be lingering, he will be pleased his most loyal disciples seek to execute his will across the galaxy.

But the Mandalorians and the disappointing lineage they carry are only a small piece in a larger game.

The Order of Darth Revan offers much to those who are willing to sacrifice their very selves. It gives an opportunity for true rebirth. No matter your past, no matter your actions, evils, virtues, and flaws, it can all be washed away and forged into something new and pure. A clean slate. An enticing prize for those who feel shackled to life.

For those who feel their life lacks _purpose_.

Revan is a figure of inspiration and power. His Order promises the same.

All you need to do is allow yourself to be reborn – and claim it.

This offer extends to you as well, reader.

A simple and life-changing choice. Perhaps a little early in this book, but perhaps you need no encouragement. You need nothing else said. You know inherently this is where you belong. A burning that you cannot explain, yet feel all the same.

Perhaps akin to a calling?

I have told you all I know here. I have revealed any secrets I have. You must decide what to make of what I have told you. Do not merely rely on my words if you are skeptical. There are many from the Order who may provide context I cannot.

Nonetheless, the offer is extended; an opportunity to bear the mask and be reborn.

Will you take it?


End file.
